Cheaters Not Allowed
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Sienna and Logan just happen to be neighbors who have something in common. What happens when a drunken mistake leads them to something a little more, but things begin to get in the way? Will these two people fall in love against their wishes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A whole brand new Logan story is coming your way, courtesy of ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****...she PMed me with the idea and the plot so,...well...just read hehe. Hope you like this Sienna! I hate the title, my brain is just dead at this point, so if you have a different suggestion, let me know :)**

As soon as I run in out of the pouring rain, I drop all my stuff by the door and head upstairs to change out of my scrubs and into some dry clothes. I jog up and strip down to my bra and panties, then head to the bathroom to dry my long hair with a fluffy towel. Once I'm satisfied with that, I sprint back to the bedroom and toss on a hoodie and shorts, feeling my tummy grumble. I just got home from work, it's 10:17 p.m., and I haven't eaten since lunch; I'm close to starving right about now.

I'm a registered nurse at St. Vincent Medical Center here in lovely Los Angeles, and today I was thrown in to help out in the emergency room, and for a thursday, the hospital was packed. Besides the bagel and coffee and I had for breakfast before going to work at noontime, I was able to eat an apple at work, but that's all that time allowed for. My poor body is in desperate need of some nourishment. It's kind of a bad habit I guess, with my job; I get so busy that I forget to eat sometimes. Thankfully I have a high metabolism and can come home and eat half the contents of the refrigerator and go to bed without worrying about gaining weight. Yeah, I know, I'm a lucky bitch.

As soon as I'm dressed again, I pad down to the kitchen and rummage through the refrigerator, freezer, and pantry before settling on a frozen lasagna t.v. for dinner. I take it out of the carton and put it in the microwave, setting the proper time, and then I stroll to the living room and turn the t.v. on. There's nothing like getting lost in reality shows to undwind from a stressful day at work. I'm not complaining, though; I love my job, but when I get home, it's my chill time. I can relax and sit for more than two minutes at a time.

No sooner than I get engaged into the newest episode of Teen Mom, does my lights flicker and then go out. Damn it. I sigh heavily and get up, feeling around the darkness until I make it back to the kitchen. I manage to stub my right foot on the refrigerator, causing me to yell a four letter curse word and hop over to the sink, where I open the top drawer and take out my trusty flashlight. Yeah, I'm kind of a daddy's girl and when I moved in, he tucked it in there for emergencies. Gotta love dads right?

The flashlight illuminates a path in front of me, and I saunter to the door and pull out my phone, dialing my dad of course. "Daddy, the electric's out", I tell him as soon as he answers. I'm not afraid of storms, or thunder or lightning, or anything like that, I've just noticed with a glance out the window that my house seems to be the only one dark on our street. Go figure. I go onto to relay this information to my father.

"Honey, I can't make it there for at least another hour". I sulk and sink down onto one of my kitchen chairs. "Most likely one of the fuses blew and they're really easy to change. Look in that toolbox I put under your kitchen sink and you'll find a package of brand new fuses to put in the fusebox. Just go down in the basement and find the fusebox, then change the one for your kitchen or living room, or whatever. It's pretty easy."

With all the stuff I don't understand about electricity and houses, you would have thought my dad just instructed me how to detonate a live bomb with my life on the line. "Umm what?", I ask.

"Sienna, just go down in the basement a-"

That's all I need to hear before I'm cutting my dad off. Is he crazy? I'm a woman who lives alone and I've seen enough scary movies to know that you do NOT go down in the basement alone in the dark! "I'll just wait for you to come here", I interject.

"You're really gonna make your old man come out for an hour drive in hard rain and fifty mile per hour winds just to do a simple task like replace a blown fuse?"

Ugh, does he have to make me sound so selfish? A thought occurs and I think twice before making a decision. "Well there is a guy who lives on the left side of me. I could always ask him for some assistance", I suggest. I mean, I don't wanna be responsible for my dad getting in an accident. Hell, I'd even wait until tomorrow morning when the sun is shining brightly to go down in the basement. My stomach growls, reminding me of that lasagna in the microwave. With the way my mouth is watering, I don't have an hour to wait.

"Okay, just call me back and let me know how it works out. If he can't help, I'll come down there."

"Okay. Thanks, daddy. I love you", I push the end button on my phone and slide my feet into my sneakers sitting beside the door before pulling the hood up over my head and running out the door.

My feet carry me as fast as I can and I feel like a drenched rat standing there with my arms crossed, ringing someone's doorbell at nearly 10:30 at night. Thankfully, the door comes open in less than a minute, revealing a brunette man wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white beater. Fuck me, he is cute.

"Umm", I falter over my words feeling stupid. I'm about to run back home and say screw it, but I remind myself that I came over here with a purpose. "This is kinda embarrassing but I need some help. My electric is out and...", I wave my hands around in the air, trying to explain something I have no clue about. "My dad said something about a fusebox", I press my lips together. "I have absolutely no idea what to do", I admit looking at the man hopefully. A smirk forms on his lips and I sigh inwardly, I didn't know if I was gonna have to flash this handsome stranger my boobs or something to coerce him into helping me.

"Ahhh", he raises his eyebrows. "You just moved in right?"

"Yeah, like two weeks ago", I slide my hands into the pocket of my sweatshirt.

"Mrs. Larkey, the lady who lived there before you had problems with the fusebox and I helped her out a time or two. The landlord was supposed to fix it but I guess he either forgot or-"

It's a rather chilly day, especially with the wind and rain and my teeth start chattering uncontrollably. Apparently this alerts him the urgency of the situation and he shuts his mouth and slides his feet into a pair of flip-flops next to the mat and takes the flashlight from me. "Come on, I'll give you a hand." He runs out in the rain towards my house and I have no choice but to follow.

Five minutes later the electric comes back on, illuminating my kitchen, making me squint against the brightness. I'm about to hug this man when he plods back up the stairs, his wet clothes sticking to him. I know I should feel bad but...he looks so scrumptious. His damp shirt is pasted to his torso, showing off his physique. No, he's the most cut man alive but what I see doesn't disappoint. I don't realize I was staring until I hear him clear his throat.

"Umm yeah. Thanks. I really appreciate you coming over and doing that", I move my gaze to his face and shuffle my feet. Seriously I've lived here two weeks and this hunk of meat has been hiding next door the whole time? I might has well have been living in a jungle in Africa or something. His hair is matted down to his head all messy and cute-like, while the light shows off his brown eyes that remind me of melted chocolate, and when he smirks, oh gosh. His lips curve up to one side only but it's adorable; and to top that off, he has deep dimples set in his cheeks. "My name is Sienna", I blurt out stupidly.

"It's nice to finally meet you", his smile deepens. "I'm Logan Mitchell and you know where to find me if you need anything else", he says and sets the flashlight down on the counter next to the stove.

I finally remember my manners and trail behind him as he makes his own way to the door. He probably thinks I'm the biggest ditz around. "Well, thanks again", I manage to utter again, watching him step out onto the porch. "Sorry about your clothes getting all wet!" He waves and turns around, taking off towards his own home and I stand there watching in a stupor until he disappears completely from my view.

I close the door and lean against it, face palming at myself. Could I have been anymore retarded with him around? It's not long until I'm stuck in a fantasy of banging holes in the wall with a hammer or beating the ceiling fan in the living room until it falls down to the floor, then calling Mr. Sexy Neighbor for some assistance. Hey, he did say I know where to find him if I need anything else right?

My thoughts quickly wander to what Logan may be doing right now and I wonder if maybe my dad left a pair of binoculars laying around here somewhere. I could totally peek into his windows undetected and make sure he's not an axe murderer or a vampire. It sure wouldn't hurt if maybe I caught him naked or at least shirtless. It's my right to feel safe in my own house, so you know, I have to do stuff to ensure I'm comfortable; and anyway it's not like I'm a pervert or a voyeur or something.

The microwave beeping loudly signalling to me that my food is done interrupts my thoughts. I lock the deadbolt and then slide the chain into it's rightful place before running off to the kitchen to satisfy my belly. My overactive imagination is still running full speed ahead while I eat and mindlessly watch the t.v., and out of nowhere, I literally jump up in the air when the perfect idea hits to solve my dilemma. I'll bake a batch of cookies and take them over to Mr. Mitchell as a way to thank him tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Things have been kinda hectic the past few days so it was hard for me to update, my apologies for that! I want to thank those of you who left reviews, they make my writing world go round! :) SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Yes, bincoulars to catch a nekkid Logan, there is no doubt that Sienna would actually do this hehe. And how did she manage to contain herself in the basement with him? Simple, only he went down there...if she heard screaming or a chain saw, she was so running away and leaving his ass to get murdered! Haha are you psychic? I'm glad you thought the start was good, I am like so blah at this chapter, but thanks for your support! ****kachilee07****- Haha, let your imagination run wild, it's healthy! Yeah binoculars to spy on the hot, wet neighbor cuz Sienna would so do that! Haha glad you like this. ****dudemanda****- Thanks! I'm kinda unsure right now how it will go but I'll do my best as always ****DeniseDEMD****- Yeah Logan feels for everyone apparently cuz all I get are Logan requests *smh* Glad you like it so far...I just heard my husband talk about a fusebox one time, so yeah lol. ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Haha LOVED your review! I totally can picture you peeking out the window with binoculars, not even gonna lie about that! Haha I can imagine, I wouldn't be going down in that basement either. Hope you like this! ****paumichyy****- he's the best apparently! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Haha glad I could send your Logie feels through the roof. What a perfect neighbor to have huh? ****Emy . Elle****- I personally don't have Logan feels lately, well maybe just a tiny bit, but Logan is getting all the requests coming in for some reason *smh* I've never heard of paprika and chocolate, but I guess it's time to experiment huh? :P Sexy time will be coming...just not yet hehehe, so be patient mama! :) And HEY, I am NOT responsible for giving you Logan feels missy, that's all on you! ****ValentineZombie****- Haha well I sure hope this turns out good...I'm kinda iffy on it but I think the more I dive into it, the more comfortable I get (does that make sense?) Sheesh, I feel lik I need a nap. Woo-Hoo glad you like reading these things first thing in the morning, I completely agree!**

I peek out the curtain one last time Saturday morning after the clock strikes 10:30, and then close it quickly and squeal to myself, happy to see that Logan's car is still parked in the driveway. I don't know much about my hot neighbor, but I wanted so badly to bring him cookies...ahem, find out more about him, and didn't get the chance because apparently he has one of those nine to five jobs that I left in the dust two years ago. So, I baked a new batch of fudge brownies as soon as I woke up this morning, in the hopes of hitting him up and I'm seeing that it paid off.

Dressed in a pair of jeans with a casual black tank with light make-up and perfectly curled hair, I saunter over to the house next door with a plate of brownies in my hand, that I'd kept in the oven to ensure they would stay warm. Reaching my destination, I paste my most charming smile on my face and ring the doorbell.

It comes open seconds later, revealing Mr. Mitchell. "Hi", I greet him and let my eyes sweep over him. His hair is unstyled and kinda mussed up in a seductive way, and he's wearing a pair of basketball shorts with a blue t-shirt.

"Sienna", he returns my smile, and I resist the urge to jump and down because he remembered my name. "Hi".

"I made these for you", I bite down onto my bottom lip nervously and hand him the tupperware. "You know, for helping me out the other night".

He lifts the corner of lid of the container and takes a quick peek. "Brownies", he says approvingly.

"With my special fudge topping", I add and shuffle on my feet, not knowing what to say or do next.

"They smell really good, but you didn't have to do this", he comments and then tilts his head to the side. "You wanna come in and join me for one?"

Is he kidding me right now? I make myself count to five in my head before allowing myself to answer, I don't wanna sound like this is what I've been hoping for, for the past day and a half. "Yeah, okay. Just for a bit though 'cause I have to be to work at noon", I respond.

"That's plenty of time to have an early dessert", he jokes and holds the door open for me to walk through. Mmhmm, I know what I'd like for dessert, but I keep my thoughts to myself and step inside. I look over the living room; black leather furniture adorns the cream carpet, along with a large flat-screen t.v. mounted on the wall with an entertainment center next to it. A coffee table littered with papers sits in front of the couch, and other that, the room is pretty much empty. The walls are void of pictures, which I take to be a good sign because if he was married and had kids, there would be photos displayed everywhere right?

"Go ahead and take a seat, and I'll be back in just a minute", Logan motions to the sofa with his head.

_Don't mind if I do, _I cheerfully hum to myself as I sit down on the cozy couch. No sooner than I get cozy do I hear him calling from the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure", I yell back.

"What would you like; milk, juice, or coffee?"

"Milk is fine", I answer and look over the papers on the glass top table in front of me with a red marker resting on the side. They look like some kind of schoolwork and before I get a chance to do any further investigating, Logan returns and sits down next to me, handing me a small plate with a brownie while setting down a cup of milk.

"Thanks", I tell him and grin. "Are you a teacher or something?", I try to make conversation before taking a bite of the chocolate-y goodness.

"I am", he nods. "I teach ninth grade science at Caesar Rodney High School."

"Nice", I remark. Why does that make me think of the dimpled brunette bending me over his desk and punishing me? Do I qualify for detention with Mr. Mitchell even if I don't attend high school? My imagination runs rampant on it's own free will. Logan would be all rough and demanding, turning me so I face his desk, and making me keep my hands curled on the edges. He would yank my clothes off and then pull the hair tie from my locks, letting it tumble down my back and shoulders while his hands teasingly run up and down my body, antagonzing me to no end. He would press his naked lower half against me, letting me feel how I make his cock harden, and nip not so gently at my earlobe before telling me that he's going to fuck me into the next century.

"Sienna. Hello", a hand waves in front of my face, interrupting my fantasy.

"Oh", I exclaim a bit startled and feel my face heat up the tiniest bit. "Sorry I guess I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"No worries", he replies. "I was asking what you do. You know for a living."

"I'm a nurse", I set my plate down and pick up the glass of milk. "I work at St. Vincent Medical Center", I add before taking a drink of the milk and running my tongue over my top lip to remove any of the creamy liquid that might be decorating it.

"Sweet. Do you like it?", he asks.

"I do. I mean it's not always great seeing people in pain, but I like to help people so it's worth it. The healthcare field is always in need."

Logan's lips are pressed together and those dimples are taunting me, calling my name; trying to entice me into touching them. I fold my hands in my lap. "I see. So you just moved here recently", he sips his coffee, or at least what is dark brown steaming liquid in a mug. "Are you new to the job or something?"

"Not really", I tuck my hair behind my ears and look down to the floor, wondering how much information I should share. Two months ago my boyfriend James Diamond and I broke up because he's a cheating son of a bitch. The first time I caught him, he swore he'd never do it again and I took him back. But the second time I found lipstick on his collar when came home three hours late reeking of booze, I knew this would just become a pattern so I kicked his ass to the curb and said so long. I probably should have known better because James is one of those people who know they are beautiful and he uses it to his advantage. Hell, I got caught up with him when he was showing my dad new houses. Yeah, James is a real estate agent and his looks add extra charm to the job. After getting my heart broken and sulking around for a month and a half, I decided that maybe a move somewhere else would be good and I got my job transferred over to a different hospital an hour away and the rest is history.

"It was a job transfer because I moved after a bad break-up", I offer. "I just needed to get away I guess".

"Awww", the sound of this noise coming from this man's chest tugs at my heartstrings. His lips curve up into a tiny smile before he goes on. "I know how you feel", he sighs and I turn to him. "I got off work early one day when the electric and plumbing went out at school, and came home to find my ex naked and engaged in a compromising position with the landscaper on the couch. Apparently he wasn't only planting seeds in the rose bushes out front."

I have to bite my lip to not giggle at his last comment, I mean how clever is that? But the pain in his eyes suggests that he's hurting inside, bringing my own pain to the surface, and against my will, I find my hand patting his forearm. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Logan".

His brown orbs meet mine and his lips meekly turn up at the edges. "I don't mean to get all serious. It just sucks you know? I'm twenty three and thought I was ready to settle down. I was even thinking about asking her to marry me. So glad I didn't buy a ring".

"My last boyfriend cheated on me, too", I feel the need to comfort him. "I know how it makes you feel. You blame yourself and feel like you're not good enough. But it's not your fault". I don't know why, but I want to assure him.

My neighbor looks at me surprised. "You've been cheated on, too?"

"Yeah", I nod my head. "Guess it happens to the best of us", I try to lighten the mood.

I watch him blink several times and run his hands through his hair. "I just thought I was alone. I don't know anyone else who this has happened to".

It's obvious his break-up is pretty recent and my nosy self completely ignores the little angel sitting on my shoulder shaking her had at me. "How long ago was it?"

"Two weeks", he utters and I rub his back. Yeah he's hot, but even if he wasn't I would still do this. I don't like to see anyone upset. Like I said, I know the pain and how it eats you up from the inside. It can consume you and before you know it, you're stuck in a deep dark hole with no hope of ever getting out.

"It's not your fault", I whisper soothingly, rubbing circles on his back.

To my astonishment, Logan crams the rest of his brownie into his mouth and tells me a joke, steering the conversation in a different direction. I don't realize how easily we talk and chat until my eyes find a clock and I see that it's five minutes before I have to leave for work. I guess it's true, time flies when you're having fun. With a promise to come over and watch 21 Jump Street with him tomorrow before work, I depart and go home to change into my scrubs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't know how much I like this chapter, but here it is. Again, thank you to all of you reviewing, it really means a lot and definitely is GREAT motivation! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- It's kind of a sucky thing to have in common, but who knows, it might be bring them closer together! :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Heck yeah for brownies, it gave her a reason to see him without tearing the house apart lol. As for the sleeping pills, DAMN IT, why didn't I think of that? *kicks self in the ass* Yeah I kinda had a little too much fun writing the teacher fantasy, yano cuz the Logie feels were kickin in hardcore! Yeah poor guy, and James? Seriously James is such a douche for that! UGH! ****Emy . Elle****- Haha *points at you* I gave you Logie feels? Mmm girl do NOT get me started on tying James down, can you imagine? Ugh, those arms and that rockhard chest and abs? He would never be freed! Cheating does suck, and sure you can rub Logan's back, but remember he's all Sienna's man in this story :) ****henderson1993****- hehe Yay, glad that you love it already :) ****kcahilee07****- Haha there is no heart failure here, I promise. I toned myself down cuz yeah...I'm going crazy with the Logie feels while writing lol. I can imagine all the women with dropped jaws if Mr. Mitchell was their teacher, Oh GAWSH! And yeah the cheating part totally sucks, but it gives them some common ground so that's good. Nah, I say it's too bad that you weren't an angry woman back then, give 'em what they deserve! :) ****ValentineZombie****- Hahah, I think everyone's mind was in the dirty zone at Logan being a teacher lol. I love the way you think about the cheating aspect gives them some common ground, cuz it sure enough does! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Ha! Who doesn't love a hot teacher fantasy? And it's not my fault this is Logan centric, it's Sienna's! Glad you liked the landscaper comment, I thought it was hilarious myself, but you're the only person who pointed it out :P Glad you love this, too :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah it sucks that both Logan and Sienna got cheated on, but it gives them common ground to stand on though :) ****FangedCutie****- Glad you think the story is fun...but it really sucks that you were actually hospitalized at St. Vincents *hug* I'm sure you're okay now though, right? hehe miss ya girl :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Hehe glad you love the fantasy, who wouldn't want to get detention with Mr. Mitchell? Brownies, ahh who doesn't love them? Yum, I got a brownie ice cream cake on Valentine's Day and that shit was the bomb! Hehe and yeah, poor Logie getting cheated on, but then again so were you...so yeah :) Hope you like this.**

I'm sitting at the island in the kitchen sipping a glass of white wine when the doorbell rings. "Come in", I yell at the top of my lungs, not bothering to get up because I already know who's there. Just as I expected I look up when the footsteps get closer to my kitchen and see Logan sauntering over to me.

"Got your note", he smiles, holding up the purple post-it I'd stuck on his door several hours ago.

I smile back weakly, not because I don't want to, just because seeing this handsome man makes everything better. "Hi", I lift my hand and wave my fingers, then pat the empty stool I placed next to myself. "Have a seat."

I watch as my neighbor scans the room, taking everything in. "Okay so it's 4:30 on a Thursday afternoon and you're drinking", the brunette points to the glass in my hand and then nods toward the counters filled with food. "Plus there's enough food to feed an Army here, so I'd ask if I'm late for the party or maybe imply that none of the guests showed up?" His voice grows louder as he takes the seat next to me.

I shake my head at the fried chicken, homemade pepperoni pizza, mashed potatoes, baked macaroni and cheese, red velvet cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, and littering the countertop. "I'm depressed. So I cooked...a lot. And I can't eat it all by myself", I respond dryly. I have this tendency to go into a cooking frenzy when things aren't going my way and, well...that's how I spent my day. This week I've been switched to nightshift and being that James decided to be the big buttlicker that he is and leave a card and a gift on my car, I came home from work this morning fuming and couldn't sleep.

Of course when I spin towards Logan, he's got an eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation. "My stupid ex left a card and gift on my car that I found when I got off work this morning. He says he's sorry, for like the hundredth time and that he still loves me. Fuck you, idiot. If you really did love me like you say you do, you wouldn't have a problem shoving your dick inside of anything that has boobs and walks." I pause for a minute to take a drink, while holding up a finger, insinuating that I'm not done yet. "And he had the nerve to give me a pair of diamond earrings." I scoff. The fucker never bought me extravagant gifts while we were together, but now he's stooping low.

"Were they even real?"

I let out a small giggle, unsure if it's one of those 'My whole life is falling apart and I'm about to snap, and probably resort to killing people with a screwdriver', or if it's from what I did with those earrings. I get up and take the tiny box sitting at the top of the trash can and hand it to Logan.

He lifts the box, and inside the satin lining reads Kay's. The earrings are missing, but I watch as he pulls the thing out and takes the certificate from underneath and reads it out loud. "Diamond earrings, 1/2 ct tw Princess-cut 14K white gold." His eyes move back to my face. "Whoa, it's the real deal. He sure wasn't playing around."

"Yeah, and neither was I when I flushed the damn things down the toilet", I retort.

Logan's lips turn up at the edges and I watch him bite the bottom one, trying to hold back a smile, but eventually it wins. "You flushed like, five hundred dollar earrings down the toilet, Sienna?!", he exclaims.

"I sure did", I fold my arms over my chest, straighten my back proudly, and state. "I'm tired of being jerked around."

"You too, huh?", he shakes his head. "I got a phone call from my ex asking if I can help her come up with the first month's rent of an apartment she just found. She cheats on me, I kick her out, and she goes back to her parent's house, but then turns around asking me for money after she ripped my fucking heart out, threw it on the ground, and stomped all over it?"

All I can do is get up to take another wineglass out of the cupboard and pour my distressed buddy a drink as well. He empties half of it before I walk away to fix him a heaping plate of good old comfort food and grab a fork from the drawer and set them down in front of him, and plop my ass back down on my stool. "Eat", I urge him. I've got a six week headstart on him and it is proven that food makes you feel better. No I didn't say it cures a broken heart, it simply makes everything seem less...urgent.

Logan takes a bite of the piece of chicken I gave him and closes his eyes while moaning. Fucking asshole! Gosh he looks so sexy, like he's making love to the food. I mean, I know I'm a pretty awesome cook...but still. "That is some good stuff", he opens his eyes, rewarding me with a glance at those chocolate orbs,and compliments on my food skills after devouring that first bite.

"Thanks", I say and observe while he eats some more. Hey I can't help it okay? He's hot and I haven't had sex in like two months. You know what? It would probably help both of us get some of our frustrations out if Logan just picked me up and banged my ass right on the counter. I can just imagine how his hands would feel sliding up my bare thighs like melted butter. Hell, I wouldn't complain if he went crazy and shoved everything off of the island to shove me up here and fuck me. Maybe I should do that...but would he get scared if I just stripped naked and posed up here?

My fantasy is once again interrupted by that raspy voice. "I just don't get it. Why do they think they can play us like that? THEY are the ones who fucked up!" The fork hits the plate loudly and Logan gulps down the last of his wine, which I gladly refill. Keep it up buddy, I still have six hours until I have to be at work, and it's a known fact that men get horny when they drink.

"I know right?", I pour more of the clearish liquid into my own glass, feeling a bite at my heart. Two freaking years of me giving James Diamond my everything for him to cheat on me over and over again, and then he thinks he can 'buy' back my love? No thanks.

"When's the next time you have off work?", Logan questions me.

"Tomorrow actually. I'm doing eleven to seven all this week, but tonight's my last night. Why what's up?" Is he maybe gonna ask me out?

"Well I was just gonna say that we should have a party. I'm gonna burn all of my ex's stuff that she left at my house in the backyard and you should join me. We'll have some drinks. Real drinks", he corrects himself and chews his lips nervously. "Not to be mean, but some hard liquor, not this pansy ass wine. We'll get wasted and forget about these losers who lost the love of their lives!" By the end of the sentence, Logan sounds like he's in a movie cheering or giving a pep-talk, and I find myself smiling genuinely.

"Sounds good to me", my answer flies from my lips easily. I for one am not opposed to getting trashed for a night to escape reality, especially if it includes my new buddy Logan. I find that I quite enjoy his company and it sounds fun. I'll look around and see if I can find anything James has ever given me around, why not turn it into a big shin-dig?

"So tomorrow then?", Mr. Mitchell asks.

"Tomorrow night", I agree, holding my wine glass out to him, and he clinks his against mine. "It'll be fun."

"Damn right it will", he winks and he continues eating.

"So about this party tomorrow", my curiosity gets the best of me. "Is it just us, or like are you gonna invite some people?"

"Good question", he points the fork at me. "I didn't think about that, but what do you think?"

"I say we totally have people over. Make it a fucking party!", I blurt out truthfully. I'm still young and maybe if a hot guy comes around I could indulge in a one night stand. I deserve it. I mean two months with a battery operated boyfriend gets ya jonesin' for some kisses, caresses, and touches...for something with an actual heartbeat.

"It's so on", Logan fist bumps me and we chat a bit more before he runs home to grade some papers and do other teacher stuff.

I on the other hand, opt for a shower to get rid of this fried food smell and decide that maybe a nap before work will help kill this buzz. Plus, it's been like almost twenty fours since I slept.

I skip up the stairs humming merrily to myself as I think about what tomorrow night will bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I've got quite a busy day today so I wrote this in parts, hope it all blends together and makes sense. And a big thank you to those of you kind enough to leave reviews, it's like food for a hobo, so you can imagine how awesome they make me feel hehe. SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Haha food is awesome, food is my best friend in fact! Yeah their little party was alright...and hey why didn't I think of pawning the earrings and using the money for a stripper? Dammit I'm gonna have to start consulting you before posting anything lol. And hey if they both get drunk, who knows what could happen? ;) ****dudeamanda****- parties are awesome ! :) ****paumichyy****- Yup, Logan's ex is crazy right? And Sienna sure did flush those earrings hehe :) ****Emy . Elle****- Haha *hands you James* although he might not be so much of a nice person here, but hey when someone's naked, personality doesn't matter lol. Damn, I so should have thought of the Vegas weekend, *snaps fingers* Yup, Logan was so making love to that piece of fried chicken *sigh* ****henderson1993****- Heck yeah, party time! Hehe you may not be too far off with your guess :) ****kachilee07****- I have a tendency to go on a cooking spree when things aren't going my way hehe. Yeah Logan's ex is sucky too, but at least they have something in common. I agree, naked Logan would be very appealing in the way of comfort, if only! :) ****ValentineZombie****- Yup, Sienna sure knows how to get to a man! I hope the party goes well though...as for the earrings, I guess Sienna made a rash decision hehehe. :) ****FangedCutie****- Yup, I love that she threw the earrings in the toilet, she showed him! Yay, glad everything is okay with you :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- I have to admit that diamonds ARE awesome, but they couldn't buy my love hehe. Yah the party is a good idea, hope it's entertaining enough for ya :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- A brownie ice cream cake is AWESOME, you so have to try it sometime! Haha whoa to the ex's stuff, too bad ya didn't pour gas all over it and light it on fire first, I would be so proud if you did haha. Dude that sucks about your electric, hopefully it'll come back on soon :) ****DeniseDEMD****- yeah screwdrivers...the stuff I come up with *smh* I'm bipolar and have a very short attention span so weird things come out of my mouth lol. Fantasies are awesome, oh gosh the firemen sound good, but it'd be kinda crazy to need them right? Ha, I loved your comment about the 'batteries' We shall have to see what happens :)**

*****GUYS, ****kachilee07**** has just posted her first story and the chapter is GREAT! I seriously urge you to go on her profile and read it, you will love it. This girl is entertaining and don't forget to leave a review to tell her how awesome it is!**

"No empty cups allowed", I state to the tall blonde with dimples who's red solo cup is void of any liquid. I take it upon myself to fill it halfway with the bottle of gin in my hand. "Drink up buddy", I wink at him and walk away, wiggling my ass as I go. He's definitely a cutie and I'm not quite sure, but I think Logan said his name is Kenny or Karl or Kendall or something like that. Oh shit, I remember he has a girlfriend when I turn around and he's kissing some chick, I remember her name is Emily. Okay, so it's not horrible, there happen to be three other males here and two females. Apparently our big 'burn the exes shit because they suck sweaty, hairy balls' party didn't leave many people enough notice to attend, and of the seven people here, only one friend is mine; Kailey, and she's currently swapping spit with Carlos. Ehh so all my friends live an hour away so I guess I really can't blame them for not wanting to come, even though I did offer for them to stay the night.

But Logan and I prepared hardcore for this party. We completely emptied his refrigerator, except for condiments, and filled it with nothing but liquor, juices, sodas, and beer. The leftover food from yesterday sits on top of his counters, along with ten boxes of pizza. Yeah, we were ready for this night. Logan also went ahead and bought some firewood and a firepit thingie, along with a container of gas to get it started, let's just say this is the biggest bonfire I've ever seen.

"I say we play a drinking game", Kendall's friend Dustin suggests.

"Oooh, Russian Roulette", Emily is bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Everyone looks at her in curiosity and she gives us an explanation. "Okay", the brunette pushes her long brown hair off of her shoulders. "We get a shot glass for each person and fill them all up with water except for one, which we fill with vodka, and then we mix up the glasses, and on the count of three, we all grab one and drink it down quickly without smelling it. And well...it's just fun", she shrugs.

"I'm in", I step forward. Hey, my goal tonight is to get so trashed that I can't even say 'James Diamond' or remember what he looks like, and if this helps to reach my goal faster, then why not?

Logan runs inside and gets seven shotglasses, and we play ten rounds of the drinking game; none of which I get the alcohol, but Logan manages to get five. Besides some rock music playing, it gets quiet so I get up and mix myself another drink of cranberry juice and vodka, and chat with Kailey and Emily for a while.

I'm feeling quite buzzed and giggly when I see Logan staggering around, carrying a big box. He sets it about ten feet away from the fire and holds his hands up in the air before shouting, "Let the ceremony begin!"

Everybody cheers and whistles when we notice a picture of a pretty brunette in his hand, who I'm taking to be his ex, Nikki. "May the bitch's soul burn in hell like this will in this fire before us for cheating on me!", he continues and then turns around dramatically, heaving it into the fire. We all give him a round of applause. Logan is such a dork, but he makes me laugh and I love it.

"Next", he holds up a sexy bra and panty set, twirling it around on his finger. "This is from the first time we slept together", he begins to get a bit nostalgic.

Kendall slaps his hand hard so the underwear goes flying into the fire. "Burn it!", he urges his buddy.

A Beatle's wall clock is held above his head next. "She got me this for Christmas but I don't need it. I can tell what time it is...time to get rid of her cheating ass!" The poor guy is practically pouring his heart out with item, and I admit that I actually cringe when I see the clock go sailing and a flame engulfs John Lennon's face. That man was such a sucker for peace that we would make him proud right now, even though it's not quite a peace rally.

"No cheaters allowed!", Logan yells, to which I repeat because I agree.

Soon we're all chanting this phrase over and over as one by one, each thing from the box ends up in the fire after a few parting words until the box is empty, and then it joins in the flames as well.

When Logan looks at me, insinuating I need to throw my stuff in, I feel like a total lame ass. All I have is two of James's t-shirts which I smuggled from him. The first one, he left one night when he slept over and it became my favorite shirt to sleep in. I've washed it so many times but it's so soft and comfortable that I'm about to cry, which has nothing to do with James himself. The second one is this black shirt that used to be his favorite until I was doing his laundry at my place one day, and I accidentally spilled bleach all over it. I never did tell him what happened to it, I just kept it hidden in the bottom of my t-shirt drawer.

A few random items make it into the fire until Carlos throws a patio chair in and laughs hysterically, until Logan gets mad and slaps him in the back of the head. "Dude! That was mine."

"Oh, sorry", the latino says and then throws in the almost empty gas can.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", Kendall yells. "That shit's gonna blow up!"

"Ahh fuck", Carlos realizes his mistake and his drunk, crazy ass actually reaches in to get it, but there's a small explosion and a large fireball shoots up into the dark sky, making him jump back.

Luckily no trees or houses catch on fire, and everyone is safe, so we choose to go ahead and pour water all over the fire to put it out so no more 'accidents' can happen. It's warm and the mosquitoes are out, so all seven of us pile into Logan's living room and sit around. "I'm bored", he mopes.

"Good old fashioned truth or dare", Dustin throws the idea out, and it takes only a matter of seconds for everyone to agree.

"I'll start", Kailey smirks and bites her lip. "Truth or dare Carlos?", she asks the cute latino standing across the fire from her.

He presses his lips together before speaking. "Dare."

My friend's smile grows bigger and the way she's chewing on the corner of her lip assures me this isn't going to be something plain. "Okay", she puts her hands together in front of her. "I dare you to fuck me, Carlos. Now".

His face breaks out into a huge grin and he runs over to the blonde as if he just got called to go onstage on The Price Is Right. Several whistles and cat-calls fill the room.

"My door is open", I call out, giving them a place to do their business. Hey, I'm a lover not a fighter; and I'm not into that whole cock-blocking shit. Besides, once we get everyone out of here, one lucky man around here will me mine tonight...or at least I'm really hoping so.

"Me next", Dustin rubs his hands together mishieviously. "Emily, I dare you to kiss Sienna." I roll my my eyes, of course some drunk perve is gonna suggest that, but it's just a game and not the first time I've had to kiss a girl during truth or dare so they can go jerk-off to the memory later, so I let Emily kissing me, I just imagine that it's Logan, though.

"That was hawt", Kendall is gaping at us when it's over.

"Perve", Emily shoves her boyfriend in the shoulder as she sits back down next to him. "I call Logan next", she smiles.

"I'll take truth", he speaks quickly.

"You suck", she retorts, but then shoots out, "How many women have you slept with?"

"Fourteen", is his reply.

"You are such a liar", Dustin scoffs.

"Nah man, for real", Logan shakes his head. That's a bit of a high number but I find it quite...intriguing and hot of course! "Kendall's up next. What'll it be bro?"

"I'm not a lame-ass like you so I'll say dare", the blonde replies.

Logan responds by sticking his middle finger up. "Kendall, I dare you to show everyone your ass."

Kendall immediately hops up and pulls his pants down then turns around, revealing his snow white ass that is pretty non-existent. I can't help but to crack up, not gonna lie; seeing butts always makes me laugh, even at work.

Once Kendall has pulled his pants up and sits back down, he turns to Dustin. "Truth or dare?", he asks.

"Dare, motherfucker", Dustin turns his lips up to one side.

"I dare you to deep-throat a banana, you have to put the whole thing down your throat."

"The fuck?!", the tall brunette with glasses exclaims. "Whatever bro, I'll do it".

Seconds later, Logan returns with a banana and us five remaining humans watch in anticipation as Dustin very carefully and skillfully slides the banana down. Oh man it gets bad when the fruit hits his gag reflex, but he refuses to give up. He gets the entire banana inside him mouth and pulls it out rapidly before he starts spewing all over the place.

I jump back right away and start gagging, and run upstairs to get away from it. This is all it takes for these three to call it a night and I wish Emily, Kendall, and Dustin all a goodnight and a safe drive home before plopping down at the foot of the stairs. I do not like vomit, it's disgusting and I don't want to be anywhere near that...area, even if it has been cleaned up.

I'm debating whether to go home or just hang out here a bit cause Kailey and Carlos are banging at my place, when Logan climbs the stairs. "Hey", he wiggles his eyebrows, making me nervous.

"Hey what?", I question him.

"Everybody else got a turn except for you."

"So", I scoff and tuck my hair behind my ears and then push it behind my shoulders.

"So I think it's only fair if you have one." His dimples are calling me and his eyes are twinkling, there's no way I could say no to him right now.

"Okay", I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Dare", I whisper, and then open my eyes slowly, to see Logan smirking at me with those damn evil lips.

"I dare you to take your bra off and run up and down the street with a wet t-shirt", his teeth sink into his bottom lip, making me want to run my own tongue along it.

Hmm, it's kinda provocative and a sexy dare right? "Okay", I stand up and slide my hands up the back of my shirt to unhook my bra, but for some reason it won't come undone. Logan's just watching me with wide eyes. "A little help here please?", I ask him softly.

He comes behind me and the feel of him touching my skin makes it feel as if the temperature has just risen fifty degrees. Mere seconds later I feel the undergarment part at the back and I reach to pull a strap down when an unfamiliar warmth sneaks under the cups of the bra and kneads my breasts tenderly, making my arms fall to the sides. It feels amazing, but at the same time I'm shocked. Am I just imagining things? "L-Logan", I stutter out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm touching you", his breath extremely close to my cheek makes the hair at the back of my neck stand up.

"O-oh", I close my eyes, relishing the feel of this.

My knees weaken when his fingers find my nipples and pinch at them lightly. "Do you like this, Sienna?", his voice is gruff and husky.

"Yes. And don't stop", I cry out, and sigh with content, then lean back against him, into the solid wall that is his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know it's late and there are no shout outs, but there was a birthday in my family today and we took some time to celebrate, therefore my writing time was cut short. I did however bust my ass like crazy to get this out, so please don't be upset and if this sucks, I'm sorry. I try to make daily updates because I know a lot of people look forward to them. Thanks :)**

"Your wish is my command", he utters and bites my earlobe, then nuzzles his mouth into my neck, pushing my hair out of the way while his hands get rougher with my breasts. Little cries pour from my throat and all I can do is stand here helplessly, letting him work me up second by second.

I find my voice again when Logan's hand trails down my belly and stops at the waistband of my jeans. His fingertips dip just inside where he moves them back and forth, taunting my skin. "L-Logan", I pant.

"Do you want me to stop now?", he asks again and my head is foggy with a combination of the alcohol and arousal.

"No", I arch my back into his hard chest, seeking more contact, and then run my hand over his arm that's crossed in front of me, trying to urge him further along.

He chuckles, causing goosebumps to cover my body and then slips around to the front of me. I catch the briefest of glimpses at his darkened eyes before his mouth comes down onto mine, hard and hungry. He sucks at my lips teasingly and I thread my fingers through his hair, tugging at the short locks on his nape. I pull back the tiniest bit when he nips harshly, and then his hand moves to the back of my head to push me back into him as his tongue trails over the seam of my lips. Meanwhile, his other hand cups my ass and I gasp when the orifice glides into my mouth. He tastes of alcohol and mint, but it might as well be the most delicious thing my tastebuds have ever experienced. When his tongue touches mine, tiny sparks shoot down straight to my core and I press my body against his.

My arms fall down to his arms, where I explore the biceps with my fingers while he licks at the roof of my mouth and then probes the dark cavern. Once I'm done with his arms, I allow my palms to roam over his chest, where I tug at his nipples softly. He nibbles at my tongue before breaking the kiss.

Turning away abruptly, Logan takes my hands and all but drags me into a dark room. My feet barely come to a stop when I feel his hands at the hem of my shirt, tugging it up. "This needs to come off. Lift your arms", I'm ordered.

I can't help but to nip at his chin while putting my arms up in the air as requested. Gosh, I totally despise people telling me what to do, but this is erotic and sexy. The cotton is lifted up to my chin and pulled off, then my bra is taken the rest of the way off and I give a startled gulp as one of my nipples is encompassed by a moist heat. "Mmm", I coo and hold onto his hair once again.

His mouth doesn't stay at the one breast for long before moving to the other. His teeth clamp down around the hardened bud and his tongue swirls around it before he leaves open mouth kisses down to the button of my pants. "Take them off", I whine as he cups my most intimate area over the denim.

"I'm calling the shots and I'll decide when they come off", I'm told, and if his voice wasn't dripping with lust, I would just walk away.

Instead of pouting, I just press my hand to the front of his shorts, over a bulge that is simple to find, and give it a little squeeze, giving him a dose of his own medicine. "Logan, I need you to touch me...skin to skin", I manage to choke out. It's hardly fair at all that I'm half naked and he's fully clothed, so I slip my hands up the front of his shirt, earning a growl from the handsome man.

This is all it takes to have his hands undoing my pants and pulling them down to my ankles. I step out of them and breathe hard, anticipating his next move, but all I get is his hot breaths bouncing off of my thighs. "Logaaaan", I whine again, my voice sounding desperate.

"I love the way you say that, Sienna", his hands skim up and down my thighs with a feather light touch, not coming close enough to where I want them to be. With a nudge at my knees from Logan's strong hands, I part my legs and put my hands on his shoulders for balance. His mouth attaches itself to my inner thigh while a fingertip from each of his hands leisurely traces my bikini line.

Out of nowhere, all movements cease and then his teeth sink into my outer folds several times, making my legs grow weak. "Hold onto me", he commands as if my nails aren't already biting into the muscles just behind his shoulders. When his moist tongue licks over my core, over the fabric of my panties, I start quivering. It's not long until the useless undergarment is yanked roughly down my legs and one of my ankles is slung over his shoulder effortlessly, and his tongue makes it's way through my folds, finding my clit. He laps and sucks at it while inserting two fingers inside of me, and I swear I can see stars. My breaths are getting slower and harder while he builds me up, until it's hard to breathe and my head is spinning.

I open my mouth to say something but all that comes out is a moan, for the pads of his thick fingers rub deliciously against my sweet spot while the tip of his tongue exerts the perfect amount of pressure on my clit, sending me over the edge. I lose all train of thought as wave after wave of ecstasy washes over me and my walls pulse around those digits.

My body is humming and tingling as I'm guided to the bed and lain down, the sound of clothes being removed fill my ears. The sound of a foil packet being ripped open follows, and then Logan's much larger body covers mine. "I have a condom on", he utters and then captures my lips with his. He wastes no time in delving inside of my mouth, allowing me to taste my own essence on his tongue, from mere moments before. Not giving me a chance to respond and without taking his mouth from mine, Logan takes my ankles and then slides them up on the mattress so my knees are at his waist, and then he pushes inside of me, filling me up in one stroke.

My muscles grip onto his thick member greedily and I moan my pleasure. "So tight, and so hot", he pulls out and then drives back inside of me.

"Yeah", I'm able to utter and wrap my arms around him. Each thrust makes both of us sweat and heightens our pleasure, and soon we're both shoved into the arms of bliss.

...

I attempt to open my eyes against the sunlight pouring in from the window, but it feels like someone beat my skull repeatedly with a hammer and I wince, closing my eyes back up tightly. A tiny male giggle and movement from close-by sends me into a panic, and against my will, my eyes shoot open, making the pounding in my head worse.

I'm surprised to see my neighbor Logan less than a foot away, laying on his back with just a sheet covering his waist and a smug grin on his face. "Hangover?", he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I look down at my naked body and quickly pull the sheet up to my chin, going back to last night to remember how I got here. Yup it happened, my sore muscles tell me, even though my mind can't recall every detail. "We slept together last night", I blurt out.

The expression on his face instantly turns serious, but he stays in place, making no efforts to move. "We did", he confirms. "I-", he rolls over on his side and props himself up on his elbow. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable and you didn't want to-", he attempts to offer up an apology.

"No", I shake my head back and forth, cutting him off, and allow my eyes to linger on his chest. Fuck, I had that last night and don't remember everything? That makes me a complete asshole. "It's fine. I wanted to", I retort meekly. Shit, I chew on my bottom lip nervously, this is an awkward situation. As awesome as a person as Logan is, I'm just not ready to date, nor am I in the market for a boyfriend.

"Umm", he seems to catch onto my uneasiness and sits up, bowing his head down to the floor. "Sienna, you're a really nice girl..."

No, he can't be trying to say it, after all he only broke up with his girlfriend a few weeks ago. "Logan, as much as I enjoyed last night, I'm not looking for anything with you", I raise my voice and say over him.

He runs his hands through his hair before sighing and turning to face me, with a look of relief decorating his handsome face. "I was afraid to tell you the same thing", he responds.

Realization hits me and I start laughing, this is rather amusing. "So we're cool to still be friends right?", I ask a bit unsurely. I mean, if that damn fusebox gives me trouble again, who am I gonna run to for help? The next time I get in one of my moods and bake half of the grocery store, who am I gonna have over to help eat it?

"I'm fine with that as long as you are. I know girls usually get freaked out in this situation-"

"But", I cut him off. "I'm not just any girl and I'm not the sensitive and sentimental type. I know when a fuck is just a fuck and I'm okay with that. And it was a mighty good fuck, let me just add that."

Logan laughs but I'm serious. "I would have to agree Sienna. I quite enjoyed it myself, but I'm a man with a broken heart and it would be stupid of me to try to jump into another relationship right now. Still friends?", he repeats my phrase from seconds ago to me as he holds his hand out.

"Umm", I lick my lips and feel a bit shy at about what I'm about to ask. "I was thinking something else. Friends with benefits?" I throw out the offer, and hey if it makes me greedy then so be it. Let him between your legs and tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my position.

"Ahh!", his lips turn up to one side. "I like that idea. Friends with benefits it is", we shake hands, agreeing on our new business deal.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm back with a new chapter :) I want to thank all of you reading this, and those of you who favorite or follow me, and most of all, those who review because reviews are food for the author's soul and I'll never be able to begin tellling you how much each and every single one means. So thanks! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Yup, friends with benefits, all Sienna's idea hehe. She remembers some of the sex, just not ALL of it, poor girl, but hey like you pointed out, they CAN repeat it...lucky bitch! haha :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Aww, I love you, too. Well you're just awesome and reviews are always super entertaining tee hee. Ha, glad you thought the chappy was muy caliente ;) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yay, glad you loved it, although no bueno about staying at work late hehe. Ha, when I'm tired and stressed, I totally despise my writing and it was one of those nights, plus I literally pulled that chapter out of my ass in like an hour lol. Continue 50 Shades of Kendall huh? I am fresh out of ideas, I have written so much smut that I feel like a porn star bahahaha :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Si, muy caliente :) Well she did remember some stuff, just not all of it hehe :) ****Emy . Elle****- Haha, friends with benefits would be yummy with ANY of the BTR guys, at least I think so lol! Glad you like my smut, although I think yours is hotter, but thanks :) ****ValentineZombie****- Haha well thank you *takes a bow* I just have this flair for smut apparently but I have to admit it is stressful to write because I make it so detailed lol *smh* But yeah, glad you liked this, and I'm glad you're excited! :) ****kachilee07****- Awww, girl I'm sorry. You don't have to read my stories or even review them while you're on 'vacay' hey BTW before I forget, good luck with your interview tomorrow! Ahh I agree, friends with benefits is a cute idea, but things always go astray. We'll just have to see what happens here though ;) Hope you're having lots of fun today as well! ****FangedCutie****- Yup, spice is nice haha. Yeah things aren't weird...yet :)**

It's Sunday and I just got back home from the mall. My counter is littered with several bags, one large one from Victoria's Secret; hey if I'm gonna be getting it on with Logan quite often, I gotta have some new sexy undergarments and good smelling soaps and body sprays! Among that pink striped bag is one from Zales, where I got myself a cute new bracelet with hearts on it, a bag with several items from Hollister, and one from Yankee Candle company, got a few new candles to keep my place smelling good.

_My best friend Kelia and I had agreed to meet up there at noontime for lunch, and afterwards I did some shopping because I work hard for my money and feel like I deserve to buy myself stuff if I want to. We chatted all through lunch, catching up on everything, with her telling me about how she thinks her boyfriend Jackson is going to propose. I'm really happy for my friend, engagments are a big thing. Like I said, I did a bit of shopping after totally annihilating some fajitas, and ended up spotting James about twenty feet away, flirting with a girl at a Sprint kiosk. Okay so he had every right to be there as I did, and I wasn't going to let my happy buzz of finally get laid, be ruined, so I left. Apparently Mr. Diamond was aware of my presence because several times I heard him call after me, but I paid him no mind. I simply left the mall, got in my car, and headed home._

I search through the bag filled mostly with lingerie, inspecting each piece, deciding on when I should wear it, and letting a different fantasy run through my head with each set. Hey, Logan MItchell is a hot piece of ass and I plan on taking full advantage of our friends with benefits deal. Humming happily to myself, I snag the Secret Crush bubble bath out of the same bag and run upstairs to run a hot bath for myself. I pull my hair up into a clip, and once the tub is full of steaming water and bubbles, I undress and slip inside, sighing at the way it already starts to relax my muscles.

I lean back and think about how I'll go about approaching Logan when I'm finished. This stuff smells good, there's no way my sexy teacher neighbor will be able to resist me, plus I intend to wear my pink and black lace panties that tie at the side with the matching bra. The balconette pushes my boobs up nicely and something tells me Logan won't be telling me no. Hopefully he'll be grading papers when I go in. He'll be all serious like, sitting leaned over the coffeetable with a pen in his hand and I'll get impatient and pluck the writing utensil out of his hand while swiping the papers to the floor and pushing him back against the back of the couch. Next, I'll straddle Logan and start kissing his neck, I think he'll really enjoy that. Yeah, he was in charge last time, but this time it's my turn. I'll make my way up that neck to his jawline, which I hope to the high heavens is scruffy, and then suck and nip at his plump lower lip, teasing him while thrusting the lower half of my body against his. His strong hands will grab my butt and knead the flesh, taunting me right back as I let my tongue roam over his lips, eliciting a throaty moan from the man, to which I will take advantage and kiss him until it seems as if I've stolen his very soul from him. Going from there, I'll unbutton his shirt, placing kisses on the newly exposed skin as the fabric parts, and then I'll slide down to the floor in front of him and undo his pants. Logan will instinctively lift up so I can pull both his boxers and pants down in one go, and then that cock will be all mine. I'll devour it with my mouth until he can't remember his name or what day it is; until he's nothing left but a jumbled mess, panting and pulling at my hair.

The doorbell ringing pulls me from my daydream and I curse, "fuck", before getting out and drying off quickly, and tossing on my pink silk robe. It could be the pope at the door for all I know, but once again my hopes are that it's Logan and I'm this close to being naked. There are practically no barriers between us once I get him unclothed, and then it's so on.

I pretty much fly down the stairs, and much to my dismay when I open the door, the last person in the world I wanna see right now is standing there; James Diamond. I attempt to close the door quickly but he shoves his foot in the way and speaks quickly. "I just wanna talk to you, could you please listen to me for a minute, Sienna?"

"Actually James, if you're trying to warn me that I have an STD, I had a test done as soon as I left your sorry ass and I'm clean. So if you've got mysterious warts or itches, you probably got 'em from the hookers you hang out with. Oh and if it's about those earrings, you're out of luck because I flushed them down the toilet".

He sighs and leans his arm on the doorjamb. "Please could you just be civil to me for once?"

Ignoring his request, I ask him an important question. "What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

"I followed you from the mall", he chews his lip. "I just really wanted to talk to you and you won't answer any of my calls or texts. I miss you, Sienna. I still love you, baby."

"First of all, following me is a lot like stalking so maybe you wanna re-think your actions next time. Second, cut the baby shit right now, James. I am not falling for your stupid pet names, nor do I have any reasons to talk to you. I wish you would just see that and leave me alone. You broke my heart one too many times, and if you're missing me, then that's on you." I feel the anger rising up to my chest and my voice gets louder on it's own. "Everything that happened is all your fault because you have a problem keeping your dick in your pants. You probably don't even know what the word monogamy means."

His mouth hangs open and his gaze drops to the ground. "Yeah Sienna, I fucked up. And I'm paying the price for that now, and it sucks", his eyes meet mine and I can see some kind of emotion in them, but I'm not going there. He doesn't deserve the benefit of the doubt, I gave him more than one try but it always ends up the same. "Won't you let me take you out to dinner to apologize?"

"Wow James", I actually laugh at this, but once that's done, I'm full on yelling now and don't care about who hears my business as I cross my arms over my chest. "You think food is gonna erase all the pain from my chest and two years of hurt? I moved an hour away to get away from you. I can't stand you, and I cut you out of my life for good. I deserve way better than what you always did to me and it doesn't matter how many chances I give you, it always ends up the same. And your lame, 'I was drunk, I don't know what I was doing' excuses don't cut it. You're a real estate agent, how you ever got that job I'll never know because you lack the common sense God gave a freakin' bird. Actually, you probably fucked everybody you had to, to make it happen. And I know you flirt with your clients, and I'd be willing to bet that you sleep with most of them to make the deals you do. You're like some kind of sex addict James. One person isn't enough for you." I take a deep breath and let it out slowly before adding, "And I don't want your apologies. I'm telling you right now that we are done, now and forever. No more Sienna and James, we've been over for two months now so just please leave me the hell alone."

Movement from next door catches my eye, and I see Logan emerge from behind a bush. The fact that I'm standing here screaming like a crazy person doesn't bother me, but what does irk me is that Logan stood by listening to all of this. "Is everything okay?", he questions as he starts walking over here. "I just took my trash out back and heard all this noise."

"I'm fine", I nod my head, but Logan doesn't stop until he's on my walkway.

I watch him study James for a minute and then to my surprise, he calls his name. "James. James Diamond? Is that you man?", he asks.

James spins around. "Logan, hey dude. Long time, no see", they do that weird handshake/hug thing dudes do.

"What are you doing here?", my neighbor asks my ex but I take it upon myself to answer.

"James Diamond here is my cheating ex that I gave two years of my life to for absolutely nothing. And he was just leaving".

Logan's eyes widen, but he remains there. "She's being dramatic", James rolls his eyes and I almost come off the porch until Logan wraps his arms around, holding me in place.

"Fuck you, Diamond. Get out of my yard now and if I see you around here again I won't hesitate to call the cops."

"Sienna, calm down", Logan murmurs into my ear, and I feel tears welling up in my ears. Well if this isn't humiliating.

"You know him?", I ask Logan.

"Yeah, he's Kendall's best friend. We all hang out together sometimes", he tells me.

"I umm", in the distance I see James raise his hand. "I'll just be going now".


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I've had a rather busy day so that meant not much writing time, plus I got caught up in reading a book hehe, that's why this is coming so late, and I really don't think the other story will get updated tonight considering I haven't started writing it, so to those of you reading it, I'm sorry. But thanks to all of you lovely reviewers, you are awesome and keep me very motivated! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Yup, an unexpected twist hehe :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Ha well I didn't think about drowning James in the bathtub, awesome idea though. Logan is quite a cutie, trying to keep you out of trouble huh? Uh-oh, hope you didn't that electric eel yet :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Glad you like Sienna's fantasies hehe. How crazy is it that Logan actually knows James? Yeah James totally won't be getting it from Sienna anymore! ****henderson1993****- *high five* Yup I agree with everything you had to say to/about James :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- Yeah...um crazy right that Logan and James actually know eachother huh? No worries with the caps, I get that rage once in a while too hehe :) ****Stephanie . E. M****- Yeah I would, too. Sienna seems to be doing okay for right now, though :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah Sienna just had to tell James what was on her mind. And yup Logan happened to hear stuff, embarrassing :) ****ValentineZombie****- Yeah, James totally ruined the fantasy right? *shoves James down a well* And yes, Sienna unleashed her fury on James...and the end got pretty awkward hehe :) ****kachilee07****- High five on the retail therapy thing, that is so me lol. Umm...perhaps James just never happened to mention Sienna's name to his buddies, yano cuz it would be hard to keep all the names straight ;) Yes, awkward though, completely, absolutely, totally and thoroughly hehe :) ****FangedCutie****- Ha shopping is awesome :) And yeah James deserves what Sienna dealt to him, and of course Logan had to be there right? ;) ****DeniseDEMD****- Glad you're digging the drama and yeah, stupid James for ruining the Logan fantasy UGH! :) ****Emy . Elle****- Well thank you for all of your compliments...and umm it would be really awesome if Sienna was friends with Logan's ex, but it just doesn't happen to be in this story...sowwy :)**

"I think you should head back inside now", Logan speaks gently after I watch James get in his car and close the door.

Frustration at the whole situation rises to the surface, and the stupid tears I don't want to come out make their escape from the corner of my eyes, causing me to look down to my feet, trying to blink them away. I hate crying in front of people, and I know that if I open my mouth to talk, I'll just crumble and Logan doesn't need to be a witness to that. Logan's hold tightens on me, cupping the back of my head and bringing my face into his chest. My fingers curl around the edges of his sleeves and a sob makes it's way out of my chest, completely unwelcome. "Come on inside Sienna", he talks to me tenderly and gives me a nudge backwards, guiding me inside my own house. I just stay quiet, humiliated beyond belief that he's seeing my weak side.

I stay pressed against him for the amount of time it takes me for me to compose myself, then I slowly count to fifty inside my head and then take a long, deep breath, and exhale before taking a step back out of Logan's embrace. "I'm sorry", I mutter my apology and turn away quickly to rush to the kitchen and grab a papertowel. First I wet it, and next I dab at my eyes and cheeks, wiping away the traces of any tears that weren't allowed out in the first place. Feeling awkward, I put a smile on my face and go back to my stunned neighbor who I left standing in the middle of my living room. Not knowing what to say, I look down at my pink robe and a blush creeps up in my cheeks. "I umm...was taking a bath when the doorbell rang", I explain, trying to break the silence.

"No worries, I think you'd look good in or out of anything", he smiles at me, making my lips turn up at the edges. "And it's okay to cry you know. In fact it's perfectly natural, I cried later that night I caught Nikki cheating. Plus, I bet you didn't know that tears remove toxins from our body", his head tilts to the side.

"Really?", I ask, unable to help myself. My God, how precious is it that a man admitted he cried over a woman?!

"Well yeah, everyone has their breaking point", he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Haha", I laugh sarcastically and cross my arms over my chest. "I wasn't quite aware of that", I keep up with the snarky attitude.

"Ohhhh", he takes a step toward me, smirking. "Yes, there was a study that found that tears are toxic. I read about it in one of my science magazines. Maybe you should start reading more, you learn a lot."

"Are you trying to call me stupid?", I fake gasp. "I don't have time to read, but you on the other hand, are such a nerd", I saunter over to the counter and grab the first thing I can and fling it at him playfully.

Unfortunately it happens to be a new panty I bought today. It's a navy blue lace thong. Logan's eyes widen and I giggle at his reaction. I watch him inspect it closely and then dangle it off the tip of his index finger. "Were you planning on modeling this for me or something?"

I swallow hard, realizing that my hormones have calmed themselves down. "No. At least not today, I'm not really in the mood...anymore", I tell him honestly, and just like that my mind goes back to James and I feel my eyes watering up again.

The light never leaves his eyes but he tosses it back at me. "I'll take a raincheck then Miss Sienna". I catch it and throw it back into the pink bag, and nod my head at him. "Besides I have other plans for you right now", I'm informed.

This peaks my curiosity and pushes thoughts of Mr. Diamond to the back of my mind. "Oh yeah?"

"Yup. We are going to settle down and watch a funny movie together while binging on ice cream, and then I'll cook you dinner."

"Logan, you don't have to", I rub my arms, feeling ashamed. I don't want his pity or sympathy, I know there will come a day when James Diamond's name can be spoken and I'll feel no pain or ill will for him.

"Even before your little...tirade, I was gonna come over here and see if you wanted to hang out. To be honest I was gonna see if I could drag you into my bed, but right now you need a friend more than a fuck."

Isn't he so sweet? I mean, at least he's truthful, and that was our deal, to be fuck buddies, but still. "Okay fine, you talked me into it", I roll my eyes dramatically and watch the expression on his face soften.

"Great", he does a little happy dance. "Now all we need is a comedy and some ice cream."

"DVDs are next to the entertainment center and I'll get to work on that ice cream. Strawberry or Rocky Road?", I ask.

"Both", he calls back, surprising me; whatever, he's eating it, not me.

"Okay, both it is", I say to myself and set to work on that.

Less than five minutes later I plop down next to Logan on the couch with two bowls full of ice cream and hand him one before taking a bite of my Rocky Road. Uhh, how lucky, I get a marshmallow in the first bite...yum. _Hit And Run _begins playing and it's not long until I start smiling. I mean, who dressed Bradley Cooper in this movie and gave him dreads?

By the time my bowl is empty, I'm feeling much better and when Logan leans over to place his bowl on the coffeetable next to mine, his arm brushes the end of my robe, accidentally pulling it up, and I grab it quickly, holding it in place, but I can't deny the jolt of arousal that flows through my body. I glance at him swiftly, seeing that he doesn't notice, and avert my attention back to the movie. Having seen it several times already I quickly grow bored and my mind begins to run amuck with dirty thoughts. I observe Logan drumming his fingers on his jeans, and I remember bits and pieces of our night together, and how those digits felt on my skin.

In a matter of seconds, my body is overheated and I feel myself growing damp. "Umm...", I start to say and peer at the handsome man out of the corner of my eye while reaching over to draw random patterns on the back of his hand with the tip of my finger. He seems oblivious to my attempts so I get up on my knees and lean closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. His brown eyes don't leave the screen, but he grins slightly. Ugh, it can't be hard to seduce him right?

I shift my body, resting one hand on his shoulder, and turn my nose into his neck, inhaling his scent, then sigh. "You smell good", I comment and drag my tongue up to his earlobe. When my lips reach his ear, I whisper, "I'm not wearing anything under this robe."

This earns me an immediate reaction; Logan's arm snakes around my waist and pulls me over until I'm straddling him. He chuckles darkly and says, "I knew what you were up to the whole time. I was just gonna see how far you would go. But i have to admit, you got me with the 'I'm not wearing anything under this robe comment.'" As if to call my bluff, his hand creeps up the back of the robe and meets the bare skin of my ass. His teeth sink into his bottom lip while his eyes flare with lust.

"Told ya", I tell him huskily while moving my face closer to his and letting my hands drop to his chest. I give a bite to his lip and tug it, then soothe it with my tongue before suckling at it. Before I know what's happening, I'm on my back with Mr. Mitchell between my parted legs.

...

Half an hour later, we're laying sated on my couch, basking in post-coital bliss when I can't get this nagging question out of my head and I just have to ask Logan this question. "Logan?", I sit up and put my robe back on.

He sits up as well, still naked. "Yeah?", he questions.

"Are you like friends with James or what?"

He sighs and then replies, "Like I said before, he's Kendall's best friend so we've all hung out together. But him and I...no", Logan shakes his head.

"Oh", I nod my head, feeling a bit relieved. I feel awkward, knowing I don't have the right to ask him this, but I do. "So now that you know how he is you're not gonna hang around with him anymore right?"

"I-I", he stutters and picks his boxers and t-shirt up from the floor right in front of the couch.

I stand up and cross my arms over my chest. "Logan", I sound exasperated. "You just can't. It's not...it's just not cool for you to hang out with him. He cheated on me and broke my heart."

"We umm...we have a guys night planned on Wednesday", he tells me, not looking me in the eye.

"Look Logan, I'm not your mom and can't tell you what to do, but I don't think we could be friends if you go. Just tell Kendall to leave James behind or something".

Logan doesn't say anything as he pulls his underwear and t-shirt on, then gets up and steps into the legs of his shorts. I watch as he button them up and runs his fingers through his hair. "Sienna, that's not really fair and you're right- it is none of your business".

Rage creeps up into my body and I find my voice raising again. "Well how would you like it if I went and hung out with Nikki? That's exactly how it feels to know that you're gonna be all buddy buddy with the man who ripped my heart out and danced all over it. You know how much that hurts."

"That's not the same", he scoffs, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well I think it is", I prop my hands on my hips as well. "And I think if you're planning on being cool with James then you can leave my house now and forget all about our agreement!"

Logan stands there with his mouth gaped open, and in a tizzy, I stalk to the door and open it, waiting on his decision.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm a bum today and dead ass tired, therefore I am completely skipping over shout-outs, sorry guys I just don't have it in me tonight. But thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot :) OH, also, because I promised her I would and I totally forgot (sorry) you guys should go read ****btrfanfiction**** 's story You're All That I Ever Wanted, it's pretty awesome!**

I look over at Logan's house when I get home from work Tuesday afternoon and feel a slight pang in my chest. He left my house mad Sunday evening after everything, and everyone I've talked to said I'm wrong for being angry at him for hanging out with James. My co-worker Sasha said that since the plans were already made before he even knew that James was my ex, that he shouldn't have to give up a night with his friends. I even spoke to my dad, minus the whole friends with benefits thing, and he also said that I have no right to ask Logan not to hang out with his friends like that. I mean, I guess I shouldn't have gotten so frustrated in the first place; I guess it just seems in a way like Logan was choosing James over me, even though he really wasn't. My emotions were all over the place from my crazy day and I over-reacted, so by the suggestion of my best friend Kelia, I am going to have a shower, cook him dinner, and then invite him over and apologize; complete with a bag of mini reese's peanut butter cups and a yellow rose that I grabbed at the supermarket on the way from the hospital, along with several groceries.

I climb out and take everything out of the car, then close the door with my hip before sauntering to the door and unlocking it like a boss, without dropping anything. That is a feat in itself. I drop my purse and the paper bags on the counter, wash my hands to get rid of any germs I may have picked up along the way, and fill a pot with water, finally setting it on top of the stove to begin boiling. My next task is putting away the food items and pouring a glass of wine, which I sip leisurely until the water starts boiling, and I add in the spaghetti noodles before running upstairs for a quick shower. I hate the smell of hospitals and all the bacteria and stuff that I'm around all day, so a quick hot wash-off when I get home is mandatory.

Forty-five minutes later the spaghetti and meatballs are cooked and the garlic bread I tossed in the oven is toasted to a nice golden brown color. I dress in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder top, and add a beanie on top of my head to complete my look while slipping on a pair of flip-flops, and then I am out the door after grabbing Mr. Mitchell's flower and candy.

My stomach churns slightly at the prospect of Logan slamming the door in my face once he sees me standing out here, but I force myself to ring the doorbell because I did go ahead and cook a meal for him to share with me, and ummm, hey maybe things will get hot and heavy between us again because I could really let off some steam. But really he's a good friend and didn't deserve the way I treated him the other day. Moments later, the door opens and my favorite neighbor looks a bit taken aback when he calls my name. "Sienna", falls from his lips. My eyes roam over his body and I take notice that he hasn't been home very long because he's still dressed in a pair of black dress slacks and a white shirt; his teaching garb. He looks good, but I prefer the more casual look on him.

Okay so the door hasn't closed yet so I should start talking right? "Hi", I put on my best smile and thrust the rose out from behind my back. "I got this for you because I wanted to apologize for being a bitch to you the other day. It was really unnecessary and horrible of me to ask what I did and...I miss you", I tilt my head and put my lips out, trying to look cute.

A small smile crosses his lips and he takes the flower from me. "A rose huh?", he asks, twirling it around in his fingers.

"Yeah", I keep the candy hidden behind my back and shuffle nervously back and forth on my feet. "The yellow rose is a symbol of friendship and I value your friendship so..."

"Well that is very sweet of you Ms. Sienna", his smile deepens so that those gorgeous dimples pop out and I blush a little. Hey, I can put some effort in when necessary.

"I also got you these", I reveal the pound of mini peanut butter cups previously hidden behind my back.

His eyes widen and his mouth gapes open dramatically. "My favorite", he exclaims and tears open the bag.

"I know", I take a step closer to him and give him a grin while placing my hands over his on the bag. "And I made you dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, so these will have to wait."

Logan takes a step back and studies my face. "You cooked me dinner?", he asks, shock filling his voice.

"Yeah", I fidget with my fingers anxiously. "I ummm, I really feel bad about how things went down Sunday. You were just being there for me and I totally went all psycho on you", I pull a shoulder up to my chin. "I know you just tolerate James, it's not like he's your friend or anything."

"Well, I appreciate your input", I watch as Logan plucks the flower clean off of it's stem and I'm about to protest when he nears me and pushes my hair behind my right ear, and then slides the flower in before placing a chate kiss on the tip of my nose. "But let's not talk about him. By the way, that flower looks so much better in your hair", he tells me.

Oh my gosh, I'm literally about to melt into a puddle right at his feet. "Thanks", I answer meekly while grinning like an idiot, not used to gestures like this from men.

"You're welcome", he steps out and closes the door, then snakess his arm around me, settling his hand on my lower back and giving me a nudge. "Feed me now woman, I'm hungry."

I can't help but to laugh and begin the stroll back to my place, thankful that Logan has a kind enough heart to forgive me when I was completely out of line.

...

**WEDNESDAY EVENING**

I'm pulling a double shift because one of the second shift nurses is sick and can't make it, and they're already short-handed enough at St. Vincent's as it is. So lucky for me, I get to fill in in the E.R. It's not that I'm opposed to it because the urgency of the work helps the time fly by faster, but I feel like I'm dead on my feet. Let's just say that Logan was grateful for his apology dinner and I let him cash in on that raincheck for the blue thong.

Instead of eating on my thirty minute lunch break, I decide to take a nap curled up on the couch in the nurses's lounge considering it's nine-thirty p.m. and I'll still be here for two and a half more hours tonight, then will have to return in eight. I doze off and feel a bit better when I wake up, so I grab an apple and a carton of orange juice before heading back to where I sit behind the front desk, taking vitals and all that good jazz of the patients once they get signed in. I just wait while Tracy, the woman who took over for me, finishes up the guy currently occupying the chair, and then I take her place once she leaves.

No sooner than I finish the apple, does the next person come strolling in, with a white cloth pressed over his forehead. It takes me a moment to recognize that it's Logan and I spring from my chair to guide him to the chair. I sit him down and concern fills my body. "What happened?", I ask.

"I kinda got into a fight with a drunken idiot at the bar", he tries to smile but I feel bad for him.

"Oh Logan. You should have just walked away", I rub the top of his hand before asking him to remove the hand-towel from his injury. There's a two inch gash just above his eyebrow that will definitely require stitches. Logan just shrugs and closes his eyes when blood from the cut trickles out. I quickly put on a pair of gloves, grab a fresh, thick piece of gauze out and fold it over until it's the right size, and then I tape it to his boo-boo. Next, I wet a paper towel and dab at the dried blood until everything's cleaned up nicely. This is when I notice the deep red mark on his cheekbone and retrieve an ice-pack from the freezer, wrap it in paper towels, and press it to his cheek.

"This looks pretty rough", I sigh, feeling so horrible at seeing him sitting here like this.

"It's not as bad as it looks really. It doesn't hurt", he rolls those chocolate orbs. "If Kendall didn't make me come, I wouldn't have."

"Well I'm glad you did", I can't resist the urge to touch my lips to his and then proceed on with the task of taking his vitals and asking a series of questions, before slapping a plastic I.D. bracelet on his wrist and sending him back out to the waiting room. I hate having to do that, but it's my job.

By the time midnight rolls around and I'm clocked out, I'm spent to say the least, but my concern for Logan keeps me going and just my luck, he's strolling out of E.R. room five when I come walking back through. "Hey, is everything okay?"

He's got a fresh bandage over his eyebrow and his release papers in his hand. "Yeah, only five stitches, and I might have a concussion. They wanted me to have an MRI and stay overnight but I can't stand the smell of hospitals, so I checked myself out", Logan shudders.

"Logan, that's dangerous", I grab his arm gently and stop him.

"Well it's true and too late now", he waves the papers at me.

I look at him horrified. "Logan, I know what I'm talking about. You could fall asleep and never wake up again. I'm gonna be so worried about you that I won't be able to sleep tonight".

His expression softens and he slips an arm around my waist. "I'll be just fine, you'll see. But if it makes you feel better, I'll let you sleep over tonight, but no funny business."

I feel most of the tension leave from my body. At least I can sleep next to him and keep an ear out for his breathing. "Well it's a good thing you're injured and I'm so tired then; otherwise I might not be able to keep my hands off of you Mr. Mitchell", I wink at him before we exit the automatic doors.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So I was able to pump this out Woo-Hoo! Haha :) Okay broken record time...thank you to all of you reviewers, readers, alert-ers, and favorit-ers, seeing my e-mail spammed in the morning with all of this stuff totally makes my day and gets me excited to write more, so keep 'em coming and really I do love the reviews, they are food for the author's soul! SHOUT OUTS ****paumichyy****- Yup they are friends again :) Aww I'm sorry you waited all day for this, but if you get the notion you could always check out stories by kachilee07, SuperSillyStories, and Emy . Elle, I'm always looking for their updates hehe :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yeah Logan forgave her, I mean his fave candy? How could he stay mad with that? Mm-hmm the poor baby got in a fight but Sienna of course was there to take care of him :) ****FangedCutie****- Yeah poor Logan, but at least he has Sienna to take care of him :) Hehe are you talking about the MorningStarFarms spaghetti and fake meatballs? I haven't tried it yet, but the MSF veggie meatballs are NASTY! Ugh! haha ;) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup friends again :) And poor Loges, don't worry about it, Ms. Sienna is taking care of him ;) ****henderson1993****- umm thanks...Yah Sienna will definitely take care of Logan, and she adores him, so she'll go the extra mile to ensure their friendship :) ****Emy . Elle****- Haha yeah Logan's feed me comment was kinda barbaric, but sexy too ;) Hmm the drunken idiot has no relevance to the story, so sorry but that would have been awesome if it did happen to be Mr. Diamond. Hehe a cavity from this? aww thanks, it's not my best though :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Of course she's gonna take care of her man! Well I'm glad to see I wasn't the only person ready for bed at 10:30 on a saturday night lol, I think it might have had something to do with the weather though, it looked like it was gonna rain all day but all we got were a few flurries :) ****ValentineZombie****- Sienna definitely had a good idea to go along with her apology, I mean men do happen to love both food and sex, you can never go wrong with that! *hands you some reese's* Of course they're friends again and Sienna's gonna take care of him, can't let him slip into a coma or something ;) ****btrfanfiction1516**** you're welcome, and thanks for the compliments on my writing :)**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Well what do you think I should do?", I ask Denise and Evelien, then take a bite of my salad. We're in the hospital cafeteria, and the three of us have grown close in the past month. I just told them about a dilemma I'm having.

"I say go for it", Evelien takes a bite of her churros. She's recently moved here from Holland and has been dying to try some of the Spanish snacks.

I look at Denise, raising my eyebrows. "Why would you even question that? Evan is like, the hottest guy around here AND he asked you out. What would compel you to think twice about saying yes?"

I cringe, holding my fork in mid-air. "Because of Logan...", I let the sentence trail off. Here's the deal; Evan Retting asked if he could take me to dinner this weekend and I told him I'd think about it. I mean, like Denise said, he is pretty handsome and at least half the staff at St. Vincent's is either in love with him or wants to bang him in the morgue. And he asked me out. He's a pretty funny guy, and really nice, but Logan is just stuck in the back of my head. Of course we're still doing our friends with benefits thing and it seems to be working out really well so far, but I feel guilty at the prospect of going out with another man.

"What about him?", Evelien bites into another crunchy churro.

"Do you think he'll get mad?", I ask and stab a cherry tomato with my fork.

"He has no right to get mad", Denise puts her turkey sandwich down and sips her Dr. Pepper. "You guys are just friends with benefits. Fact: you're just sleeping together and if you want to date another man you are completely free to do so. Logan has nothing to do with it, unless things start to get serious between you and Evan."

"She's right", Evelien states with a mouth full of food.

"I don't know", I slink to the back of my seat and cross my arms. "It just feels weird."

"Because you're scared of getting hurt again", Denise pushes her lips up to one side. "Evan asked you for one date, just go. It could either suck horribly or it could lead to something else. You'll never know if you don't at least try."

"I just...", I sigh. "Logan is-", I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Honestly I think it would bother me if I saw Logan taking another girl out", I confess. I'm pretty sure if I even saw another chick flirting with him that I would totally shove an airplane engine up her ass or drown her in the bathtub.

"You're in love with Logan!", Evelien exclaims.

"No way", I shake my head back and forth rapidly. "I am not in love with anyone. I'm never getting into another relationship again because I can't handle another broken heart!"

Denise tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes. "Cut the shit, Sienna. You like your sexy teacher man candy more than you'll admit."

"We've never even been on a date", I argue.

"But you guys hang out at eachother's houses cooking dinner, taking showers together, watching movies, and fucking right?", Evelien interjects.

"Well yeah", I state obviously.

"Well then that's enough time for you to spend time together and let your feelings get involved, whether you've actually been 'out'", she uses air quotes, "or not. Don't you know that friends with benefits never works out and someone always gets hurt?", the dutch girl asks.

"But...but that was a movie. This is real life", I slam my palm down onto the table, startling my two co-workers and making them jump slightly. "And neither one of us are gonna fall in love because we're both jaded and not looking for anything. We're just providing eachother physical relief."

"Keep telling yourself that darlin'", Denise plays with the straw in her can of soda. "But I've been there and done that, and Eve is right. Girls develop feelings way faster than guys do, just from being intimate. Your fragile heart stands no chance against Mr. Mitchell."

"You guys are not being fair, and that's not even true", I protest. I mean, I do have fun hanging out with Logan but I'm not in love with him. It's just impossible because my heart is still torn up over James.

Evelien wiggles her eyebrows and smirks. "Then take Evan up on his offer. You can still do your thing with Logan because you guys agreed to friends with benefits and nothing more. Hell, if a guy wanted to take me out to dinner, I wouldn't say no. You just don't turn down free food."

"And at least he's trying to take you out. He's not all like", Denise makes her voice deep to imitate a man, "Let's hang at your place and watch a movie. Five minutes into the lame ass chick-flick I let you pick out, I'll be trying to grab your boobs and stuff.' My friend changes back to her regular voice. "He probably has nothing but honorable intentions."

"I guess you're right", reality sinks in, but my heart slips a little further down into my stomach and I suddenly realize something and blurt it out without meaning to. "I think I do like him, though. Logan I mean." How could I not like him? He's a sweet, caring, sexy nerd all rolled up into one.

"Duh!", Denise puts a hand on my shoulder. "You have stars in your eyes and a goofy look on your face whenever you talk about him, Sienna".

"What? No I don't", I try to defend myself.

"You so do", Evelien nods her head. "But what are you gonna do? I think you should stop sleeping with Logan if you think you're getting attached."

Am I getting attached? God knows I always look forward to the next time we'll be together and when something comes up, I get restless and have trouble sleeping, and I totally pig out on food. Whatever.

Denise gives her advice. "I think you should have a date with Evan to see how it goes. First of all, it'll take your mind away from Logan. Second, you can actually use it as a test to see if just maybe Mr. Mitchell might be crushing on you himself. If he gets jealous, that'll totally give himself away. And third, it might just go really well and you'll go out with Evan again."

"Pffft", I send a piece of lettuce from my mouth flying across the table. "Logan is way worse than I am with his heartbreak, and besides he wouldn't be interested in me like that. Also, like I've said I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"That's a good idea. I agree with Denise", Evelien folds her hand on top of the table, completely ignoring what I just said. "Two people going through the same thing are bound to fall for eachother, and I think you should test yourself, see how the date goes and let Logan know you're going. Pay attention to his reaction, and also listen to your heart while you're out with Evan."

My head is beginning to spin with all of this talk and I'm not sure that I understand everything these two ladies are saying, but I guess the decision is pretty unanimous. "Okay I'll give Evan a chance", I say while getting to my feet and scooting my chair out.

...

**THE NEXT EVENING**

I have my hair and make-up done, and lotion up before sliding my red silk dress on and spritzing myself with lots of perfume when the doorbell rings. A glance at the clock confirms that it's still fifteen minutes before Evan's supposed to pick me up. Hopefully he didn't get here early or he'll have to wait a few minutes. I don't get a chance to head downstairs when the familiar knock comes, the one Logan uses when he comes over. It's corny but funny and what can I say? It's just what he does. I make my way carefully down the steps so as not to wrinkle my dress and open the door.

I get a whistle and Logan takes my hand, spinning me around in a circle. "Simply gorgeous", he comments with shining eyes. "You didn't have to get all dressed up for me just to rip it off in a few minutes", he jokes.

I bite the corner of my lip nervously at his appreciation. "Umm, this isn't for you", I avoid looking at his eyes. "I kinda have a date tonight", I inspect my toenails and am satisfied to see that the dark red polish I used three days ago hasn't chipped or anything.

"Oh", he sounds surprised and I feel brave enough to sneak a peek at his face, curious at his expression. "Who's the lucky guy?"

I push my perfectly wavy hair off of my shoulders and look him directly in the eye. "Evan Retting. He works at the hospital, too", I offer.

"And where are you going dressed up like that?", his eyes skim over my body again and I feel my body temperature rising.

"He's taking me to dinner", I reply honestly. "We're going to Bella Monica". I don't miss the way his brown eyes widen, but that doesn't mean he's jealous.

"Whew, fancy", he comments and slips his hands into the pockets of his basketball shorts and rocks on his heels.

Bella Monica does happen to be one of the most expensive restaurants in town, but I'm excited. "Yeah", I smile and my eyes settle on the clock. "Umm, he'll be here really soon and I need to finish getting ready".

"Okay", Logan's smile seems genuine. "Well you have fun Sienna and maybe I'll see you later", my neighbor turns around and walks out the door, leaving me more confused than ever. Well maybe not confused, I guess I'm just disappointed and surprised that he didn't seem jealous. He was pretty casual.

I sigh and then run back up the stairs and put on my jewelry with my shoes and grab a clutch before slowly descending the staircase, and I smile to myself when the doorbell rings. "Hey", I say when I open it to a very handsome looking Evan standing there with a black suit on.

"Hi. You look stunning", he leans in to rest a hand gently on my hip and kiss my cheek, then he holds out a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates from behind his back.

"Wow", I say, and take the items from Evan. "These are beautiful. Thank you".

"It's my pleasure Sienna", his voice floats up to my ears like smooth whiskey.

I tell myself to calm down as I set the pricey chocolates on the counter, grab a vase from it's resting place under the sink, and fill it halfway with water, then set the flowers inside. I'll trim them and add the food later, and within a minute I turn back around to Evan.

"You ready?", he asks.

"Yes", I smile up at him, and he snakes an arm around my waist, guiding me out to his sleek sportscar. I don't know much about vehicles except for that this one looks like it cost a lot and that it's flashy.

I notice Logan watching as he waters his flowers in the front yard, and I give him a quick wave before Evan opens the passenger side door and helps me in. Logan's chin drops to his chest instead of waving back, and I get the impression that he's trying not to look like he saw me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This isn't as long as usual, but I hope the content makes up for it. I don't where this idea just came from...but yeah it wormed it's way into my mind *evil grin* Hope you like it! Also, can I just tell you guys how wonderful you reviewers are? You guys totally make my day, I'm not even lying when I say that I smile when I see stuff in my e-mail, it just makes me feel incredible. Okay and with that said, we'll move on to the SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Hehe, maybe...maybe not ;) We'll just have to see what goes down :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Hahaha Silly Logan watering flowers at night *smh* Who knows what's going through that brain of his ;) ****kachilee07****- Yeah FWB always comes with complications *sigh* I agree, Sienna did a good thing by going out with Evan, cuz yano, it might just be lust she's feeling for Logan lol. I like your theory, but the story is only at ten chapters, so umm...we need more stuff to happen before the end hehe And I'm really glad that you like this story, I just get ideas (in this case from SuperSillyStories) and let my brain and fingers do the rest ;) ****paumichyy****- Are ya sure about that? :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Ha true dat, men won't ever admit jealousy! Ha well if her and Logan agreed to just hooking up, technically it's NOT cheating, but everyone has their own tolerances...that's just how I'm looking at it...drama? You know it! Well, not just yet hehe. Ahhh snow just sucks, but at least here it didn't stick...I'm in lil old Delaware so I'm not far from ya (I think) My dad just came from Watertown, NY and he says it's COLD there! Brrr, I hate cold lol. :) ****FangedCutie****- well I'm glad you thought the previous chapter was fun...Logan's reaction? *narrows eyes* He ain't kidding nobody! ;) ****ValentineZombie****- *high five* I agree with the whole 'subtlety' thing :) And yup, stuff with FWB always goes awry *sigh* Give yourself credit girl, your theories do make sense, I think you just confused yourself, I caught on the second time around hehe :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- *hands you Logie Bear so you can give him a big hug* Who knows what he's feeling right now? :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Churros are good girl, trust me! Perhaps Logan is jealous...but then again he might not be! Problems eh? Are you psychic? ;) ****Emy . Elle****- I am so NOT a perfectionist, but thanks...I just have a low writing self esteem lol. The airplane engine and bathtub incident are pretty cruel, but they actually came out of Sienna's reviews, not mine :P Haha I love your reviews, they always cracks me up. And maybe Logie is jelly...just a lil? Or maybe not at all, we'll have to just wait and see :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- *smacks your sister in the back of the head* Ahhh sisters, they drive eachother crazy! I grew up with a twin *gag* which I think is worse hehe. But anways, Maybe Logan is jealous, but maybe not...we'll just have to wait and see ;) I really hope you in particular enjoy this chapter :)**

We just walked to my front door, and Evan takes me by surprise when he steps in and presses his lips to mine for all of two seconds before pulling away. "I had a really nice time tonight, Sienna", he smiles and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I did, too", I tell him honestly and return his smile. "See you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure", Evan backs up. "Have a good night".

"Thanks. You, too", I wait until he gets back in his car to unlock my door and go inside. I hum to myself while I search in the dark for the lightswitch, flip it on, and then lean one hand against the wall to keep my balance to take off off the black stilettos. I take the heavy earrings out of my ears next, and remove the bracelet and necklace as well, setting the jewelry down on the counter. Dinner went really great and Evan's a nice guy, but for some reason my mind kept straying back to Logan. A glance at the clock confirms it's 10:37 and I'm sure he's in bed, or close to it, considering I didn't see any lights on in his house when we passed by. I feel slightly bummed out at that thought, but I ignore it and head toward the staircase to get showered for bed when I hear that familiar knocking at my door.

It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, and I feel my lips turning up into a grin. I force myself to calm down, I may be overthinking things by hoping that Logan's standing on the other side of that door, ready to profess his undying love for me. Well maybe not love, but that he wants to take me out, or even that he was insanely jealous when he saw me all dressed up for another man. Okay I know these are pipe dreams, but a girl can dream right?

I pace myself strolling to the door and take a deep breath before answering it. "Oh hey Logan", I try to feign surprise as I open it.

"Sienna", he says. I notice his hair is damp and flat, and he smells like he's fresh out of the shower. His scent is intoxicating, my body is already responding to the familiarity of it. I let my gaze roam over him, he's wearing a different pair of basketball shorts, a graphic t-shirt, and a pair of flip flops.

His eyes are dark and look different than I've ever seenk, giving him a dangerous edge. "Ummm...did you need something?", I offer since he's obviously not going to say anything else.

Before I know what's happening, Logan is lunging for me and wraps his arms around my waist where he maneuvers me on the inside of my front door, and closes it with his foot, and proceeds to push me up against the thick wood. All I hear is a shriek from me and then his lips come down on mine, hard and heavy.

"Logan", I put my hands on his chest and try to shove him away.

"No. Don't say anything, Sienna", he bites down onto my lower lip and tugs at it while sliding his hands in my hair and pulling out the bobby pins holding half of it up. Once they're all out and scattered around the wooden floor, my hair tumbles down my shoulders and back, Logan's fingers are caressing my scalp, then his fingers are slipping through my locks; all while he's studying me intensely.

I don't know what to say or do; I'm not what you would call scared. If anything, this is a major turn on. I close my eyes when the heat of his hands trail down my shoulders and arms, to my hands, which he pulls above my head and holds them in place with one hand while pressing me harder into the wall. Our eyes are now locked, I observe the way his chest rises and falls slowly, he's looking me over like he's a predator and I'm his prey. "Logan", I speak softly, trying to make sense of what is going on.

No sooner than his name passes my lips, does his mouth cover mine again. His lips mash into mine so roughly that I have a tiny metallic taste of blood in my mouth. He doesn't let go of my hands and all I can do is try to arch my back. I can't bring myself to say "no" or "stop", I moan when his tongue slides inside of my mouth. Logan kisses me thoroughly, letting his free hand travel up and down, caressing my side over the slippery material of my dress.

When his mouth leaves mine, it attaches to the sensitive skin at my neck and he nips at my pulsepoint, causing me to yelp. Instead of stopping, he does it more and then licks and sucks over the sore flesh, then moves to another spot to attack. His hand makes it's way to my back and with a bit of problems, he manages to unzip the strapless dress, and it falls down the floor with a 'whoosh'.

Taking a step back, my sexy neighbor's lustful eyes take in the sight of my body, naked except for the red thong adorning my lower half. A sardonic grin makes it's way over his lips and Logan takes it upon himself to cup one breast first, then the other, and let his fingertips trail further down my body with a feather-light touch until they come in contact with my panties. I feel a forceful jerk to the thin undergarment, and the sound of fabric ripping fills my ears. I glance down to see my favorite red thong laying on the floor, torn.

My mouth gapes open but my reaction is completely ignored as Logan reaches down to pull his own shorts down, followed by his boxers. His cock is standing at attention, protruding from the bottom of his shirt, waiting for me. Logan wraps his hand around the thick column of flesh, and starts pumping himself slowly. His eyes flutter closed and I watch in a daze as a drop of clear liquid appears from the head. I observe half lidded as his thumb smears over the pre-come and he lifts the digit up to my mouth. "Open", he orders. His eyes are daring me to argue but I don't allow myself to. I willingly comply and stick my tongue out to lick at the pad of his thumb. I groan as the combination of bitter and salty flavor explodes over my tastebuds and wrap my lips around his thumb, swirling my tongue around it.

His thumb is removed from my mouth and all of a sudden my hands are let go, and I'm lifted to his waist. I pull my legs up, wrapping them around his hips and grip onto his arms, holding myself up as he begins to enter me. There's no preparation for me, but then again it's not necessary. His cock slides inside of me, filling me up to the hilt, making me gasp for air. Logan leans forward a little bit to pin me in place and pulls almost all the way out, before thrusting back into me vigorously and picking up the pace. Almost immediately I'm lost in the passion and tip my head back, letting the pleasure take me over as our sweaty bodies meet time and time again.

Logan's muscles flex under my hands as he drives into me over and over again, adding a finger between our bodies to knead my clit, pushing me further until I'm at my climax. I lose all control of myself and am encompassed by bliss while I fall into that dark hole of oblivion, Logan relentlessly driving into me, enhancing my orgasm.

Moments later I'm still trying to collect myself when Logan's body begins to tremble and his face falls into my neck, his mouth sucking at my skin while his thrusts grow wilder, sloppier, and slower. I feel his orgasm, his hot liquid spills into me and as soon as it's over, he lets me down and starts to put his clothes back on. With a foggy head and weak muscles, I watch as he re-dresses and walks out of my house, all without uttering a single word or taking another glance back at me.

I stay leaning against the wall, panting for breath, wondering what the hell just happened until I feel composed enough to walk upstairs to take a shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for not updating this yesterday, I got caught up writing a quite steamy Kendall one shot based on the leaked song, and then I had to update the other story, so yeah...my apologies. And a big thanks to those of you kind enough to leave a review, you'll never know how much each and every single one of them mean to me, or how big they make me smile. SHOUT OUTS ****kachilee07****- *blush* I'm fond of a dominating man, so it's not hard to write them lol. Sowwy about the Logan feels, but if it makes you feel any better, I give myself them too, sometimes :P Haha yeah a bit of an interesting chapter, and thanks for all your compliments, they mean a lot coming from you ****SuperSillyStories****- Hahaha yay I'm proud that you know what evil grin means! Whoa umm, sorry about the soda...spillage, I had no idea that would happen, maybe I need to start writing warnings at the beginning ;) Steamy and sexy ehh? Well thanks...and who knows your theory could be right, but I am not at liberty to divulge anymore information about that at this time hehehe ****paumichyy****- Yup, it's like a wham, bam, thank you ma'am...haha I have no idea where that came from but...yeah :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Umm...errrrr...hmmm... I'm glad you liked that chapter and if only I could make it a reality, I so would ;) Who knows what Logan's intentions were with that insanely good fuck, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out ;) ****dudeamanda****- Yes, Logan just takes what he wants dammit...and nobody could say no haha! ****FangedCutie****- I don't know what that was called, but I agree, it was HOT :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- that came from that dungeon basement thing (the ustream lol) And umm whatever it was, it was hot :P ****DeniseDEMD****- I have an overactive imagination, but no worries, my husband very greatly appreciates is haha...wow I can't believe I just said that, but it's the truth :P Yikes, Long Island brrr right now, I can only imagine...are you getting that big 'winter storm' today/tonight as well? It's been a bunch of wind and rain for us! Either way, stay safe! ****ValentineZombie****- *takes a bow* Thanks hehe, I don't know it just popped in my mind and I ran with it, I seriously don't know where half the crap I write comes from, I just think a lot! Oh lawdy, I sowwy for screwing up your chance for a peaceful slumber hehe, maybe I should start putting a warning for smut in the beginning of these chapters. And I want to thank you for all of your support on my stories, you are incredible and I appreciate it so much :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Bahaha Who knows what Logan was up to, I guess we'll find out sometime...maybe :) ****Emy . Elle****- Ha, I'm glad you know stuff ;) Ummm ummm ummm, I'm glad you enjoyed that bit of smut, and sorry the stupid shower doesn't do enough to cool you down :P ****michelle-schmaslow****- Hahaha apparently not, but then again who knows? ;)**

"Have you seen Evan today?", Evelien asks me. She's currently applying some lip gloss while I cake foundation onto my neck to keep the damn hickey the size of Texas camouflaged that Logan gave me Tuesday, which was three nights ago. I simply shake my head no. I haven't even looked for him. "Well", she continues, "Have you talked to Logan yet?"

"Nope", I drop the bottle of foundation inside my purse and pull out my compact to start dabbing powder over the cover-up. Within seconds I can't even tell that I have a bruised neck and I snap the compact closed, and toss it in my bag as well. "Thank God for CoverGirl", I utter.

The toilet flushes and the stall opens, revealing Denise in her Winnie The Pooh scrubs. "Sienna", she says my name as she approaches the sink. "What the hell is going on? You have two hot men after you and you just forget that they're both alive?"

"It's not that", I sigh, trying to defend myself. "I'm just really confused. The date with Evan was good, it went well and I can't find any reason to complain. He was a gentleman, he was sweet, he was funny, and he's gorgeous, but...but he's not Logan. All I could think about was my sexy neighbor while I was with him", I look up, meeting her smirk in the mirror.

"Okay, so you have the hots for the teacher", she pulls a shoulder up to her shoulder as if it's not a big deal.

"Yeah, but we agreed with the whole friends with benefits thing. I shouldn't be having these feelings and I just kinda don't know where we stand. I mean, after he basically assaulted me", I turn to Evelien who's eyebrows are raised and hold my hands up. "Which I liked, A FUCKING LOT, he just left without saying anything and I haven't seen him since. I mean, why does it all have to lay on my shoulders? I figure if he's not coming to me then I'm sure as hell not gonna act like some desperate floozy and stalk him. Maybe he decided to take back the whole deal. Plus there's been a red car parked at his place everyday when I get home and I don't wanna make a big deal out of it, if it was nothing to him. I mean, imagine if that's his mom and I go over there ranting about why he fucked me and walked away. I'm gonna look like a total skank and advertise my dirty laundry where it doesn't belong." Ugh, this has been eating me up inside and I don't realize everything that flies out of my mouth until it's all out.

"I say screw him", Denise pushes her lips up to the side. "Let's go out tonight, have a girl's night and just forget about everything."

"I second that", Evelien steps back from the mirror. "But I do like your approach. Don't chase him, let him come to you. And I'm down for a night out."

I nibble on my bottom lip, trying to figure out what I wanna do. "Fine, we'll go out."

"That's the spirit", Denise winks. "I know just the place to go. Rainbows has a live band playing on Friday nights and it'll be just what we need."

"Where is that?", I question. I haven't lived here long, but definitely haven't been out of my development for any entertainment.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up. Be ready at eight", Denise says, and then turns to Evelien. "You too".

"Cool beans", I pick up my purse and sling it over my shoulder. "Guess I better get back. Someone's sure to come looking for me if I'm gone too long. Later bitches", I open the restroom door and fling it open roughly stepping out. Okay so we're all working on different wards today and got lunch at different times, so I texted them both to meet me in the bathroom, needing a bit of girl talk.

...

Once I get home, I unlock the door and throw a hot pocket into the oven before going out to check the mail. I haven't checked it in a few days and I'm sure the mailman is cursing now everytime he has to put mail in my mailbox.

While I'm walking, I deliberate between wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a sexy tank tonight, or my blue strapless dress with the back cut out. I hum to myself and lift my face to sky, enjoying the bit of sun that's beating down. It's a nice eighty degrees without a cloud in sight and I'm loving it.

On the way back up the driveway, I allow myself a peek over to Logan's house. His car isn't in the driveway, but that same red car pulls up and I find myself very curious, so I stop in my tracks and flip through the mail in my hands, stealing glances over in the direction of his house. I watch a skinny brunette dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a pink top saunter up to the door, and unlock it with a key. Okay, so another chick has access to Logan's house and she's been apparently sleeping over for the past few days. Being that Mr. Mitchell didn't mention anything to me about having sisters or cousins, I'm just going to assume that it's a chick; and I've been replace. Even though the rules were clear before we started sleeping together, I can't help the heat that boils up inside me and the slight stinging in my chest.

I tear my eyes away from the upsetting scene and sulk my way back into the house. After dropping the various envelopes and junk mail on the stand next to the door, I head straight for the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine. I drink half of it in one gulp and then dig around in my pantry until I come across a bag of Swedish Fish that I devour while taking my hot pocket out of the microwave to cool. Pretty soon, that is eaten as well and I'm sipping a second glass of wine along with indulging in a snickers. Yeah, junk food is my vice; all women have that issue.

I turn on my iPod and hook it up to the speakers, letting my favorite band's music fill my house as I sway to the beat. I'm not going to let myself get down about this, it's a fact of life that friends with benefits never works out and hey, it was good while it lasted.

I soak in a bubble bath to relax before taking a shower, and then I dry my hair and start getting ready for the night, and before I know it, it's almost eight o'clock and I have a nice little buzz going on that dulls the yucky feeling in the pit of my stomach. I decided on the blue dress with black stilettos, and I curled my hair, adding a thin black headband to keep it off my face, then pushed it all over my right shoulder, so it hangs down the front of me. I went with a nude lip and smoky eye, and dusted bronzing powder on my face, my shoulders, and my decolletage and used my new body lotion and spray from Victoria's Secret; eat your heart out men. After slipping a few things into my black clutch, I'm all ready.

Half an hour later, Denise, Evelien, and I pay the ten dollar cover charge and enter the club. It's nice, with a beach type vibe, and it's dimmed with colored lights. "Nice", I comment over the dance music blaring and both of my friends nod their heads as we make our way to the bar, which is set up in a tiki style, directly in the middle of the building.

"Can I have a cosmo?", I raise my voice to the cute bartender. He's blonde, with a mohawk and blue eyes. He tips his head towards Evelien and Denise, taking their orders as well, and we sit at the stools lining the bar, and sip our drinks for a few minutes as we watch the band set up.

When a man walks onstage and announces them, we get up from our seats and make our way right in front of the stage, watching anxiously as the band begins. We sing and dance along, having lots of laughs and several more drinks. As time wears on, I have no cares in the world and I take turns dancing with several men, as do both of my friends. Hey I'm single and being a good sport about it as long as they keep their hands where they belong.

Right now, Evelien is making out heavily with someone she's met, and Denise is chatting it up with a dude wearing a short sleeve black button down and khaki shorts. He's pretty cute with dark, spiky hair and I whistle when they start dancing together. Denise flips me off, but the guy throws his head back laughing, and I shoot them a wink just as I feel a pair of hands on my hips.

The body begins moving behind me, and I melt into, intent on having fun. A clean male scent wafts up to my nose, and I smile drunkenly in spite of myself. It's getting hot and after a few minutes to the urgency to use the restroom arises and I peel the large pair of hands off of me and step away, spinning around to excuse myself, but instead I let out a startled gasp. Standing in front of me is an insanely handsome brunette, one who I spent three years loving; James Diamond. My gaze trails over him; his eyes hold a smug look and he seems at ease, he knew it was me the whole time.

I take a few unsure steps backward and his hands grab at mine, stopping me from getting away. "Sienna", his deep voice speaks my name and my whole body heats up in a familiar way. I don't know if it's the alcohol talking or my loneliness, but I nod my response to his next question. "Can we go somewhere that we can be alone and talk?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So this is the third story I've worked on today and besides being exhausted, my eyes are burning so I am once again skipping shout outs. I feel like a total ass for it, but at least I can get this out tonight.**

"So we didn't do anything at all last night?", I ask James, plopping on the couch with an arm wrapped around my stomach, feeling nauseous as all get out. I woke up a few short minutes ago feeling like complete shit, wearing one of Jame's shirts and a pair of his sweatpants; and the fact that I woke up in his bedroom seemed to make it that much worse.

"Nope, nothing", even after a night of sleep, James's hair is still falling perfectly into place when he shakes his head. "I put you in my bed and slept on the couch."

"Why?", the question comes out louder than intended, and makes me wince along with the already sharp pain throbbing through my skull.

"Because Sienna", he holds out a bottle of aspirin and a cup of coffee to me. "I won't take advantage of you when you're drunk."

"I wasn't that drunk...was I?", I reach for the mug and take a sip of the brown liquid, made just the way I like it with two scoops of sugar, creamer, and milk. "Mmm", I comment.

"Well I really wanted to talk to you, and you agreed almost right away, so maybe. But when we got outdoors, you started asking me questions and the next thing I knew, you were throwing up all over my shoes."

"Gross", I feel my stomach churn and set the coffee down on the table in front of me and open the medicine bottle. I let two pills fall into my palm and put them in my mouth, immediately chasing it down with the hot beverage. "What did I say?"

"I think you just had too much to drink, you were blubbering some stuff that didn't make sense", he sits down next to me and holds out a hair tie. I put it on my wrist and figure I'll pull my hair up in a few minutes, right now I don't want to move.

"Cut the crap and just tell me what I said James", I try to roll my eyes but it hurts too much.

"Well you didn't really say something. It was more of you asking a question", he looks down to his lap, avoiding my gaze.

"James", I sigh and put my hand on his knee. I hate not knowing things and even if it's something embarrassing, I just need to know. "Just tell me, please?", I do my best to plead by softening my voice.

"You were asking me what is so wrong with you, why can't you just be it for a guy. Why...why you aren't enough. They always stray."

"Oh", I feel my face flush slightly as Logan enters my mind, and the girl going into his house that owns the red car. "So that whole thing I thought was a dream really wasn't then? I was a sobbing, blubbering mess?"

"Yeah", he nods with a sympathetic look on his face, and gently sets his hand on my shoulder. "Can I just say something to you Si, without you yelling at me? I know I messed up but there's something I just wanna say okay?"

His hazel eyes are so sincere I can't bring myself to say no. "Go ahead", I drop my chin to my chest, still humiliated about the incident last night.

"You are a really amazing girl, Sienna. I mean that. Cheating on you both of those times was the stupidest thing I ever could have done. I don't know what I was thinking, and I think I'm insane for even thinking about another woman when I had the most perfect human being already. A lot of times you hear people say, 'You don't know what you have until it's gone', and that's the God's honest truth, Sienna. Every morning when I wake up, I have to face the fact that I've lost the best thing I've ever had. And I understand if you don't believe me, I'm a moron. I know that. But I just want to tell you that I'm sorry and that I never wanted to hurt you. I was selfish and thinking with the wrong part of my body, and now I'm paying the price for it."

By the time he's finished, tears are streaming down my face. Why does he have to do this to me now? I'm already feeling weak and vulnerable, more confused than I've ever been in my entire life. I just can't seem to make sense of what has happened in the past week. At least Mr. Diamond was never afraid to take me out or show his affection for me. Is it really better to stick with the devil that you know than the one you don't? "James, I don't know what to say", I whisper.

"Don't say anything. Just come here", he puts his hand on the back of my neck and pulls my face into his chest. As soon as my forehead hits his chest, everything I've been holding in rises to the surface, and escapes my body via a sob and more tears. James's arms come around me tightly, and he rocks me from side to side, letting me cry my heart out right on his shoulder.

"I miss this", James murmurs as he strokes my hair. "I miss holding you and having you close to me". I can't deny how good it feels to be wrapped up in his arms, but I can't let my emotions make decisions for me at the moment.

I shake my head and move back to wipe my eyes. Ahhh who cares about appearances right now? "Don't do this to me right now", I lock my eyes with his.

"Just give me another chance, please", his hands frame my face, his thumbs caressing my cheeks.

"I don't thin I can. I-I...just don't know", I tell him honestly.

"You don't have to make a decision right now. Let me take you out tonight. We'll do anything you wanna do. I'll take you to that French restaurant you always wanted to try. We'll go mini-golfing, or to the movies. We can drive down to the beach. Hell, I'd even fly you to Vegas for the night".

I close my eyes, to calm my head from the chaos that's spinning around inside. "I need to think about it".

"Sienna, please?", he asks again, sounding almost desperate.

"Can you just take me home for now? I need to be in my own bed and have some thinking space", I murmur weakly, knowing I can't hold out much longer because I need this right now. I need a man to say these kinds of things to me, to cuddle with me, and to make me feel special.

James lets out a disappointed sigh and rests his forehead on mine, dropping his hands to my sides. "Is that what you really want right now? To go home?"

"Yes. It's all that I want", I answer; besides a nice hot bubble bath and an extra long nap.

...

Later that evening, I decided to keep my phone off, except for calling Denise and Evelien to see if they wanted to do a girl's thing; something that doesn't include alcohol. They both agreed, and we made plans to meet at the nail salon to treat ourselves to mani's and pedi's. We're currently soaking our feet in hot water. "So who was the guy you took home last night?", Evelien asks Denise.

Her face could almost split into two from the huge smile that her mouth curls up into, but the tinge of red that creeps up into her cheeks tells a different story. "His name was Troy and he's very nice", she says.

"Mhmm", I raise an eyebrow at her. "Very nice, but that doesn't explain the blush on your face right now".

"Okay so we slept together. But he cooked me breakfast and even gave me his number before he left. We're gonna go out sometime", the brunette answers smugly.

"That's cool", I say and then turn to Evelien. "How about you?"

"What about me?", she tries to play coy.

"What happened with you last night?", Denise jumps in.

"I got two phone numbers, but one of the guys was much cuter and I'm kinda unsure who was who so I'm not even gonna bother", she giggles.

I scoff. "That shouldn't matter. The cuter one could turn out to be a total dick while the ugly one might be the man you're meant to marry."

"No", Evelien shakes her head. "I'm too young to think about marriage already."

"Mmm", Denise who's sitting between myself and Evelien, grabs for my arm. "Speaking of all this, how about you Ms. Sienna. How was your night? I saw that hunk of meat you left with and if you don't like him, I don't mind taking your sloppy seconds. Did you see those thighs and that chest? Ugh, just perfect!", she gets a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You mean James?", I ask.

"James", Evelien says the name and taps her chin with her index finger.

"You mean that was your ex James?", Denise's eyes are about popping out of her head.

"The one and only", I nod my head.

Her face falls completely and she utters an, "Oh".

I shake my head and laugh. Yeah he's good to look at, but he apparently sucks at relationships.

Evelien is staring off into space, with her head turned towards the door and Denise waves her hand in front of the Dutch girl's face. "Earth to Eve. Hellooooo", she calls out.

Evelien turns toward us and points to where she was just gazing. "Is that James right there?"

I gasp when my eyes find a tall brunette with an extremely uncanny resemblance to James, but considering he's sucking face with a brown haired girl, I can't really tell. For some reason the hair on the back of my neck stands up and I'm not able to look away, until the couple parts. When his head turns, I'm one hundred percent sure that it's James Diamond standing there. What a snake, after the bullshit he tried to feed me this morning, I catch him flirting with some other chick! The girl is laughing at something he said and she bites her lip while looking at the door, and then shakes her head as if to say no. Upon getting a good look at her, I'm slammed with a realization that almost knocks the breath right out of me. That's the girl with the red car that I saw going into Logan's house yesterday, and she's the girl in the picture that Logan threw into the fire that night. James was just kissing Logan's ex, Nikki, and they looked pretty cozy!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Chapter 13? Wow, we're getting up there! As always, a big thanks to you lovely reviewers, you are great at keeping me motivated :) SHOUT OUTS ****kachilee07****- Oh yeah? Good eye! Haha, watches you chase those two while pulling up a chair and a bag of popcorn. Yup both Logan and Sienna deserve better BUT things don't always work out like they should right? :P ****SuperSillyStories****- lmao while you shove that guitar up James's cheating ass, he so deserves that! Haha yeah get Nikki up the hoo-ha so she can't use it anymore! Nasty people deserve crap like that done to them! And Logan, yeah what is going on with him? ****DeniseDEMD****- Haha, glad you love the plot twist, it kinda thickens here, which I'm sure you'll enjoy! Yeah, James was so sweet in the beginning, I was like 'awwww' as I was writing it, but some people you just can't trust no matter what! Poor Sienna :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Ahhh so you've been doing some investigating huh? Hehe and yup, James is such an ass...after all that shit he said to Sienna, he acts like that. Guess that's why they say actions speak louder than words ;) Ha and no you didn't hook up with two guys, you got two different numbers :D ****ValentineZombie****- Yup it was time for a plot twist! Totally, you can so jump in there and beat up some bitches :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- hehe yeah, shit just got crazy...again! :) ****Emy . Elle****- Hehe, I admit James's words would have been hard to walk away from, but at least Sienna held her ground with him. Thank God right? Yup, a plot twist! Haha I'm glad you so enjoy drama, I hope I can make you proud ;)**

I chew my lip apprehensively as I exit my car and walk over to Logan's house on a whim. For the first time in a few days, the red car is absent from his driveway and I have a chance to talk to him, to see what's going on. I don't quite know what I'm going to say yet, but it would be good for us to clear the air. I ring the doorbell before I can talk myself out of it, and take a step back, swinging my key ring around in a circle on my index finger. "Hey Sienna", Logan greets me when he sees me standing there.

"Hi", I say back, sliding the keychain into my pocket and slipping my hands into my back pockets. "We haven't talked for a few days and-"

"Yeah", he sighs, cutting me off as he steps to the side, allowing me to come in. "I've been meaning to talk to you, but I haven't had the chance", he rubs at the back of his neck, and the only time I've seen him do this is when something wasn't going right, and my intuition kicks in; making my stomach do a flip.

"Okay", I shoot him a small smile, while shuffling back and forth on my feet.

"You can ummm...sit down if you want", he motions to the couch, loveseat, and recliner with his hand.

I shake my head and decline, "Actually I'm good. I just got home and just wanted to pop in and make sure everything is still cool with us, so I can't stay", I hear myself rambling.

"Oh", he scratches the side of his head and looks down at the carpet. "Sienna, I know the last time we were...intimate it was kinda confusing, and I was gonna tell you something but it really doesn't matter anymore", he pauses to clear his throat, and then continues, "But I'm not mad at you, and you didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay", I push my lips out, staying silent so he can go on. For some reason I don't feel relieved to hear those words like I should.

"But our whole friends with benefits thing can't happen anymore because I got back together with Nikki", he lifts his head and meets my eyes.

Oh wow. "Logan, I don't think that's such a good idea", I try to tell him. I mean, how can I explain that I saw her just an hour ago kissing my ex?

Mr. Mitchell takes a deep breath. "I know you're concerned for me because she hurt me before Sienna, but she talked to me the other night. She apologized and said that cheating on me was the worst mistake she's ever made, plus she might be pregnant."

"Do you really think she is?", my brain is kinda hazy right now and I'm at a loss of the proper words to say.

"I don't know", his expression goes from unsure to hopeful, and my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. "She might be, she won't know until she misses her period, but she's exhibiting the symptoms. And I really missed her. We had a long talk and I believe we can work through things and be happy again. I still love her."

"Wow", I utter and cross my arms over my chest, trying to make sense of the conflicting emotions coursing through my veins currently. "Logan, I-"

I'm interrupted once again by Logan stalking across the room to me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "I really feel like this is the right thing to do. She did apologize and I think she truly is sorry. Besides, she might be carrying my baby and I owe that child a chance."

I close my eyes and just say what I need to, because if I was in his position, I would want someone to inform me. "I saw Nikki kissing...", I can't bring myself to say my ex's name, so say something else. "Someone else earlier today."

When I open my eyes, he's looking at me with his mouth gaped open and his arms crossed over his chest. "That's not fair, Sienna. Why would you say something like that?"

"What are you talking about?", I roll my eyes and throw my hands out to the side. "I'm just trying to look after you Logan".

"Sienna", his hands go to his hips and his eyes dart back and forth while he bites down onto his bottom lip. "I know you're just jealous because things can't work back out for you and James, but you shouldn't try to ruin this for me."

I scoff before dropping my arms to my sides and raising my voice. "You think I'm lying?"

"Yes", he says in a 'duh' tone. "We were only sleeping together, but you took it as more than that. Now you can't have what you want so you don't want anyone else to be happy!", he yells back at me.

I hold my hands up in defense and try to think things through. Did I hear what he just said correctly? "Hold up Logan, are you trying to say that I'm in love with you and that I'm lying about Nikki because of it?"

"Basically yeah", he retorts, shaking his head at me.

"You know what Logan", I feel anger rising up so rapidly that I'm having a hard time breathing. "Fuck you and your stupid inflated ego. I'm not in love with you, I never tried to be anything but a damn good friend to you and now you wanna accuse me of lying? That's shitty and I don't deserve it! But let me tell you something, Mr. Teacher, when you find out that I'm telling the truth, don't come running to me trying to apologize because I've never given you a reason not to trust me and you're treating me like a dirtball!", I stalk towards my neighbor's door and fling it open. "And guess what else? Everytime I see her car pull up I'm gonna laugh at YOU because I know what I saw, and I saw your lying cheating ex, or whatever the hell she is girlfriend, with another man with my own eyes and you choose to believe her over me. Think what you want", I'm close to tears now but I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing them; it's just been a trying day for me in all. "But when she does it to you again, you won't have me to help you through it."

With that, I walk out the door, slamming it closed behind me and sprint over to my own house with tears running down my cheeks. That sure didn't go how I expected it to.

...

**HOURS LATER**

After another bubble bath which I lay in sulking the whole time, because my day has just been all around crappy, I climbed into my bed wearing my favorite pajamas and popped in How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days, and am currently sitting against the headboard cuddling my favorite teddy bear I've had since I was in third grade. I just don't understand James; why was he giving me a sob story about wanting me back, and then messing around with another girl later? He makes absolutely no sense, and to think I was leaning towards giving him another chance. And then Logan, what gives there? His head is shoved so far up his ass he can't see past Nikki, after everything she did to him, and he just trampled all over me. I'm tired of being taken advantage of by men, I won't let it happen again.

As I nom on half a bag of sour cream and onion chips and down half a container of cookies and cream ice cream while the movie plays, a plan starts to formulate in my head. I'm not gonna sit around and take this shit from people anymore. I refuse to be that weak little Sienna always playing the nice person. Nope. I smile deviously to myself as I scoop another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, then set the carton down on my nightstand.

I pick up the remote and pause the movie, then dial a familiar number on my phone and put it speaker, setting it on top of the blankets. It rings four times before that deep voice picks it up. "Hey James, it's Sienna", I say as nicely as I possibly can, picking at a piece of faux brown fur on my bear.

"Oh hi babe", he answers, souding suprised at first, but I can tell he's smiling as well.

"I was umm...thinking about what you said to me this morning...", I let my voice trail off, keeping him in suspense.

"Yeah Si?", I can practically picture him sitting up and rubbing his hands together as if he were sitting in front of a treasure chest that had just been pulled out of the ocean on some faraway isolated island.

"Maybe you could take me out for lunch tomorrow?", I ask innocently, and then quickly follow up with, "Well if you don't already have plans". Gotta make him take the bait somehow right?

"You know what? I think I have something planned, but I'll cancel it for you", he tells me and my lips turn up smugly.

"No James, you don't have to do that. We can just do it another time", my goal is to not sound so eager so that he'll be more intrigued. "Maybe it's just not a good idea", I press my lips together tightly to hold in a giggle.

"Not at all, babe. Like I said, I've missed you and I'll always put you first. How about you meet me at Le Deux at two over in Harrisburg?"

"Mmmm", I act like I'm thinking. "Okay, I can do that".

"Great. See you tomorrow then, beautiful", comes his response.

"Okay. Goodnight", I reply and then hang up, pulling my arms towards my chest in a 'YES' motion.

I don't know what kinda Twilight Zone shit is going on, but I'm getting ready to get to the bottom of it, and when all is said and done, I'm gonna be the one having the last laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** **I don't know how much sense this makes, for some reason I couldn't get it out...and had a bit of writer's block, been forever since I had that lol. But a big thanks to you lovely reviewers, you guys are awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****kachilee07****- Yup, apparently Logan is stupid as well big-headed and of course Sienna's not gonna put up with crap from men. Hehe well you'll see soon what's about to go down ;) ****Emy . Elle****- Well thanks, you are really sweet :) I get that you understand Logan, but he was a dick about it, he could have tried to be a bit nicer to Sienna, but yano he didn't listen so of course she's gonna have to act on it. And maybe just maybe, she's a teeny tiny lil bit in love with Logan...or maybe she's just in lust with him O.o *shrugs* Who knows? ;) ****paumichyy****- Umm, Nikki could possibly be pregnant...as for Logan's stupidity, apparently he's thinking with another body part than his damn brain! :) ****SuperSillyStories****- haha wow, gaping hoo-ha death trap, that totally kills me, that is too damn hilarious! *holds Logan in the way so you can backhand his dumb ass) he did get a little cocky, little fucker! As for James, *sigh* yeah just cut his dick off, it would make Sienna's world a much better place! ****CarlosLover****- Hmmm, I can't say anything...yet. But you'll see where things are headed in this chapter :) Thanks for reviewing! ****ValentineZombie****- Yeah, Logan was a total fuckface to Sienna, I mean he could have attempted to be a bit nicer, but yano, what comes around goes around haha...man I feel evil right now. Ha, I adored your last review, and perhaps you shall see a bit of devious Sienna coming right up ;) ****DeniseDEMD****- Ha I'm a sucker for plot twists, what can I say? Lol, hope you like this chapter! Girl, I have to take a break from smut because I'm so burnt out from writing that stuff, and it just seems like I always use the same words, and let's get real...there's only so many ways to write sex. I've written like what, 30-40 smuts ahahah, wow. However, if you have an idea, by all means hit me up but I shall need more info than usual :) ****Stephanie . E . M****- Yay, I'm glad you are! :) ****BatGirlHenderson****- Wow, I'm glad you like this :) Umm, ummm, umm, read on to find out...although much isn't revealed here ;D ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Hahaha Logan is just being a major dick, he could have at least tried to be a bit nicer to Sienna considering what she's done for him, but you know men often think with the wrong head! Well I cannot give you an answer regarding their last little...romp against the wall, at this time. In time my dear, all shall be revealed :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- yuck, the stomach bug, I was cursed by it several weeks ago...hope you're feeling better now though! James is an ass and Logan's just acting like a total dick right now. Don't worry, you're getting your revenge planned though :)**

Mr. Diamond's eyes light up when he sees me walk into Le Deux, and immediately gets up to come greet me, strolling past the hostess like she isn't even there. "Sienna", he holds my hand and looks me over. "You are looking marvelous", he kisses my hand trying to be all suave and I bite back a laugh. This red dress always was his favorite, and now he thinks he'll be getting lucky with me tonight, but I got news; it ain't happening.

"Thanks", I reply and parade in front of him, switching my hips a little harder than normal to give him a nice view as he guides me to the table with a hand on my lower back. I take the chair he pulls out for me, and set my purse in the empty chair next to me, then put my hands on the table.

"Maybe we could go back to my place and watch a movie or something when we're done here?", James asks and picks up his glass of water, taking a sip.

"Perhaps, we'll see", I say curtly and shrug, forcing back the 'In your dreams loser' that is absolutey dying to come out; and snatch up the menu, opening it to look it over. I would like to engage in the least amount of conversation as possible, but James is pretty much undressing me with his eyes already. Thankfully the waitress comes to take our drink orders. "I'll have an iced tea, please", I tell the dark haired girl who's eyes seem to be glued to James.

"A glass of white wine is good for me", he licks his lips and tells her.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute", she says and walks away.

No sooner than she's out of our sight do I comment, "She's pretty".

Once again, James takes the bait; poor guy was blessed with beauty and no brains, I can't even imagine. "She is, but she's nothing like you, baby". His hands reach across the table for mine, and I resist the urge to laugh, roll my eyes, and cringe when his hands touch me. What? God only knows where those hands have been and what kind of diseases he's carrying around.

"You're so sweet", I give my best impression of a smitten female.

"I try", he winks. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Much better than yesterday", I answer.

"I'm glad to hear that", his thumb skims the back of my hand. I just smile, and a vibrating noise interrupts the moment, which again, I am grateful for. "Ohh", James lets go of my hands and reaches for something under the table. "That's my phone", he informs me, as if I really care. Duh, I thought it was a fucking cat dying.

I place my hands in my lap and stare off into space while he reads a text and then sends one back, setting his phone on top of the table. The waitress chooses this moment to return with our drinks, and with a quick "thanks" from both of us, she's gone.

"How's your dad?", James tries to spark up conversation.

"He's good", I take the straw and pull the paper off of it before putting it inside my drink and having a taste. "Still working at the bank. How are your parents?", I turn the question back to him, trying to throw him a little off guard. In a way I hate to do it because I know it's not his favorite subject to talk about, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

James sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes for a second. I almost regret asking, but I keep in mind what he's doing to me. Well, not even just me, to other women as well. It's not right and it never will be. "Mom is still the same as always", his face is void of emotion as he takes a drink of his beer. "And dad still hasn't changed". James's mom was always too busy worrying about her cosmetics company than her son, and his dad is an alcoholic who abandoned his family, but comes around when he needs money.

I take my chance when he plays with the straw paper, twirling it around. I snatch my purse from the chair next to me and set it on my lap, and begin searching through it. "Oh no", I exclaim a brief moment later. "I must have forgotten my phone out in the car. Dang", I sigh dramatically and push my hair back off of my shoulders and lean forward on the table, letting some of my cleavage escape the top of the dress. "I need to check and make sure my dad doesn't need to me to come or anything before I can give you an answer about hanging out", I pretend to be distraught and chew on the bottom of my lip, giving James my most innocent look.

"Well", the pretty boy perks right up. "I can run out and get it for you", he suggests.

Perfect! "Really?", I ask giving him a hopeful smile. "My feet are hurting from these damn shoes and I don't feel like walking all the way out there".

"Sure, just give me your keys", he stands up and my heart jumps up into my throat when I see him reach for his phone, but then it settles quickly when his hand goes past it, and picks up his beer bottle. "By the way babe, those shoes make your legs look amazing", he says into my ear, and then has a drink before I hand him my keychain.

I give a flirty giggle and bat my lashes at him, pretending to be flattered. "It's in my cupholder. You can't miss it", I tell him and watch smugly as he walks away.

As soon as he exits the door, I grab a pen and a piece of scrap paper from my purse and run over to his seat and sit down, grabbing his phone. Of course it's locked but I put in his birthday, and it seems that luck is on my side when it immediately comes unlocked. Yeah, there's not much this idiot remembers so he uses his birthday for all of his passwords and passcodes. I scroll through hundreds of names, ninety percent of them being female, and I smile when I hit N, reading through three more names; Nancy, Natalie, Nikki. I write down Nikki's number as well as a few random ones and lock the phone and rush back to my own seat all before the handsome playboy comes strolling back in.

"Thanks", I roll my ankle as if I'm bored when he comes back in.

"You're welcome", he leans down and brushes his lips against mine as he sets my iphone on the table, making me want to spit all over and go gargle with mouthwash.

I pretend to look through my texts and falsely tell Mr. Diamond that I have a text from my dad, asking me to come visit since I'm in the area and he has some things for me. He doesn't looked pleased, but then again I don't care, so yeah. Thankfully the waitress comes back to take our orders, giving me a reprieve from the two faced man.

...

**THE NEXT DAY**

Unfortunately I wasn't able to enact my plan yesterday since it was Sunday, but I did manage to get my co-worker Dana to switch shifts with me today so I can have the day free to set things in action. I had to bribe her by offering to work two days for her, but it'll all be worth it in the end.

I head straight to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee started and then flip through several envelopes in my mail holder until I come across a Verizon bill. Grabbing my phone, I sit on the couch, pull my legs up so I'm sitting Indian style and put my phone on speaker, then call the phone company.

It takes a few minutes for me to actually get a real person on the end of the phone, and I smile satisfactorily at myself five minutes later when I hang up, ending the call. That idiot on the phone believed that I'm James Diamond's wife, and since I know his social security number, his billing address, and his account number, she went ahead and deactivated his number upon my request.

After running to the kitchen to fix my coffee, get my purse, and grab the Target bag that's been laying on my counter since last night, I head back to the living room and sit on my knees on the floor. It only takes a few moments to get the cheap pre-paid phone activated and then I send out triple texts to Candy, Veronica, and Rachael; three of the random phone numbers I took out of Mr. Diamond's phone yesterday, all saying the same thing. **It's James, I got a new number. Will be busy all day but come over tonight at 8, got something special planned ;)**

I laugh out loud and kick my feet excitedly, knowing that on a Monday night James sits home and watches football, and three of his apparent booty calls will be arriving at his house at the same time, catching on to the player's game. Oh I'd almost pay to see that, but I have something else in store for tonight as well.

I look out my open blinds in the living room, and see that little red car parked there yet again, just as I expected and give myself a mental pat on the back, and then begin to set up for the grand finale. I enter Nikki's number into the phone and then type up a text before pushing send. It reads, **Babe, it's JD, had complications and got a new number. Meet me at Jake's for dinner...7:00 don't be late!**

Lastly, I call the florist and arrange to have a small fruit arrangement delivered to James at work today, accompanied by a note that says, _Sneaking away for the night, meet me for dinner at Jake's XOXO, Nikki_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Not sure how good this came out, I kinda had a hard time staying serious some and just yeah, whatever lol. To those of you kind enough to review *curtsies* I love you guys for real, you put a big smile on my face with EVERY review/favorite/follow, so thank you! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Hehe yeah Sienna's a little devious lol. Haha yup James is about to get what's coming to him, a shit sammich! :) ****ValentineZombie****- I understand what you're saying about karma cuz I live the same way lol, seriously. But yeah we'll just have to see if the good can overtake the bad. James is SO about to get it! :D ****BTR-maslow-luv97****- Aww thanks I'm glad you like this hehe. Aww I'm sorry you got to the end and wanted more, but here's more now! Glad you like this side of James ;) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- Ha, so glad you do mama! :) ****Guest****- Yup, it's an evil scheme but James definitely deserves it! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yup, Sienna's plan is classic and evil, guaranteed to be fun for her! Ugh I have to be honest, Logan wearing that fedora does nothing for me *ducks down quickly* Haha, for real though :) ****CarlosLover****- Yup, Sienna is devious...who isn't right? Glad you like it :) ****kachilee07****- Who doesn't love Sienna's devious side? I mean we've all been wronged and knowing that she is taking a stand for herself, just yano, makes us all excited hehe. Ahh the writer's block is gone, thanks anyway, I was just kinda tied up on what I wanted to happen but as you can see I figured it out. Ugh, no lie, last year I got a sinus infection EVERY single month of the year, it was REDIC! Doc has me on some good meds now, haven't have a sinus infection since December, but I can deal with the headaches. Thanks! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes she is...who doesn't like evil? Hehe ****Emy . Elle****- Yup, Sienna has something up her sleeve...beer, wine...ehhh close enough lol, I have a bad memory with my old age ;) But yeah, we'll just have to see what happens :)**

**Logan's POV**

"No way! Mila Kunis is way sexier than Kim Kardashian", I shake my head at Carlos, who's sitting in the backseat of Kendall's car. Since Nikki decided to go visit her parents today, I thought a guy's night out was in order and called up my two buddies. Kendall called James but he's busy too so it's just us three. We went to the shooting range and now we're going to grab something to eat, cause shooting guns takes some hard work. It also gets the testosterone flowing and I can't wait until Nikki gets back home and I can pound her into the mattress.

"Dude, have you seen Kim's ass?!", he sits up with wide eyes.

"Who hasn't it's fucking humongous?", I retort. "She's dating Kanye West now and about to have his baby. Plus she had the whole sex tape thing with that other guy. She's a slut, and her and her sisters are fame whores. That's why Mila Kunis was voted sexiest woman of the year", I say how I feel.

"Yeah but that ass, I just can't even imagine. Kim got some big knockers, too. Mila has like none", the latino flings himself back into the seat.

"Hey, more than a handful is a waste!", I shoot back.

"You guys are retarded", Kendall pipes up. "What do you guys wanna eat?"

"Japanese", I call out at the same time Carlos hollers, "Taco Bell!"

I turn around and stick my tongue out at him like a kid. "Japanese", I state again, clearly letting these other two guys know that's what I want.

"Oooh, or how about Jake's? You know that burger joint with those thick ass burgers and...and those curly fries? Fuck my mouth is watering now", Carlos sits up so his head rests between the front seats like a dog and curls his hands into fists.

"They have some bangin' strawberry milkshakes", Kendall chimes in.

"Japanese guys, Japanese. Hibachi is awesome", I slam my palm down on the dashboard in front of me for effect.

"Nah, it's Jake's", Kendall faces me with an innocent smile. "It's my car and I'm driving therefore, I get the final say."

"You suck", I flip my blonde friend off.

Carlos being the immature idiot he is growls, "Yo mama!"

Kendall cracks up and looks at our buddy in the backseat through the rearview mirror. "Love you man".

Ugh, I sigh inwardly because I know where Kendall's comment is gonna lead to.

Proving me right, a hyper Carlos uses it as encouragement and spouts off, "Yo mama is so old, she farts dust."

Kendall's hand slaps the steering along with his laughter, and all I can do is shake my head back and forth.

"Yo mama is so skinny", the driver takes his turn now. " That she hula hoops with a cheerio".

Of course this is the beginning of their banter going back and forth.

"Yo mama is so ugly, she gotta trick or treat over the phone!"

"Yo mama is so bald that when she puts on a turtleneck, she looks like a bottle of roll on deodorant."

"Yo mama is so ugly she looked out the window and got arrested for mooning!"

"Yo mama is so fat, I missed three episodes when she walked past the t.v."

All I can do is cross my arms over my chest and sigh at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Less than an hour ago these two were shooting guns, and now they're telling Yo Mama jokes. No I'm not stuck up, I used to do tell those stupid jokes too, when I was like thirteen. But now I have more important things to do with my time; like preparing for a baby, just in case Nikki is pregnant.

I jump out of the car as soon as Kendall puts the car in park. He doesn't even shut off the engine before my feet hit the pavement of the parking lot and I step out, stretching my legs, more than ready to get a little break from these two douches and their immature discussions.

I stroll over to the sidewalk and wait for my two buddies to get out and join me. They're engaged in a conversation about something when Carlos scurries away from Kendall and meets me. "Hurry up and go, this nasty fucker just farted".

"Hey wait up", a red faced Kendall rushes up to us.

"I hear you've got a gassy ass", I smirk and say to him.

"Sorry man", he shrugs. "Must be that tofu curry I had for lunch. Besides gas is natural, everybody farts."

"Yeah but just keep it to yourself k? We're getting ready to go into a food establishment". Kendall doesn't respond and I need to know he's not just gonna let one rip and embarrass the hell out of me while we're eating, so I turn back to him but he's not paying me any attention.

"I think that's James", he points to a silver car parked in the back row of the lot.

"C'mon bro I'm hungry. You can say hi later", Carlos taps his foot impatiently at the door.

"No, he might be gone by then. I gotta see if he has this CD I loaned him the other day. I kinda need it back by tomorrow", he treks away, leaving us to either stand there or follow him.

"Fuck it, let's go", Carlos shrugs and takes after our blonde friend. Well now I can stay here by myself and look like a loser, or join the others, and seconds later I find myself following Kendall and Carlos both.

Kendall's knocking on the passenger window when I make it there, and the driver's side window comes down an inch or so. "This side", James's voice carries over and I stand in place, checking keek on my phone while waiting.

I hear a little bit of chatting going back and forth that I don't pay much attention to until Carlos's voice gets loud. "Who's in there with you James? Is that Nikki?!"

Nikki? No, not my Nikki. Damn, I mentally kick myself in the ass for being such a horndog. I mean, why would she be with James? I find a new keek that one of my buddy's from back home in Texas posted, and decide to check it out while I'm waiting.

"What the hell? That's shitty", Kendall yells, grabbing my attention two seconds into the video.

"Logan, come here", Carlos shuffles back and forth on his feet as he waves his hand at me, motioning for me to go.

I slide my phone into my pocket confused and walk over to the guys. "What's up?", I ask.

"Look", Kendall points inside the car.

It doesn't take long for my eyes to find the familiar mane of brown hair, or the blue eyes that were filled with tears last week when she begged me to take her back. Anger instantly rises up on me when I see that her shirt is unbuttoned and her skirt is pushed up and wrinkled. "Nikki?!", I ask exasperated.

"It's not what you think it is Logan", she attempts to fix her clothes, her face growing more red with each moment that passes.

"Yeah Logan", James adjusts the waistband of his tight jeans and gets out of the car.

I immediately lunge for him, landing my fist straight into his jaw. A female scream can be heard but I ignore it. James covers his jaw with his hand and backs up until his back is pressed against his car. I approach him and shove him in the chest. "You're fucking my girlfriend?", I almost don't even recognize my own sound and my fist collides with his stomach before both of my arms and being yanked back.

"Knock it off, man", Kendall scolds.

"Just leave well enough alone", Carlos tries to calm me down, wrapping his arm around my waist and dragging me away.

I'm panting and staring at Nikki, who's sitting in the car wide eyed with tears running down her cheeks. The sad thing is I can't bring myself to care.

"I can't believe you dude", Kendall stands in front of James with his arms crossed.

"I-", James just lets out a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry Logan. I really am", his eyes find mine but I look away. It's not like we're exactly friends, but still, there is the guy code.

I take a few steps back as the initial shock wears off and everything hits me at once, tightening my chest and making me sick to my stomach. I run a hand down my face. "Nikki, how could you? I thought you think you're pregnant?", I shake my head back and forth.

She gets out of the car and rushes towards me, with her arms stretched out. "Logan, I didn't mean...just...it's...", she stammers around, and all I can do is keep walking backwards, not wanting her anywhere near me.

"No Nikki it's over", I scream, not caring that a crowd is gathering around us in the parking lot. "You're a cheating bitch and to think I believed you and took you back!"

"I do love you, Logan", she stops and bites her bottom lip, dropping her gaze to her feet.

"You don't love me, Nikki. Not enough to be with only me. You love that you can live with me for free because you can't afford your own place and even your parents won't take you back in. But that's okay. I won't fall for you or shit again. I'll pack your stuff up and put it out on my porch. If you don't pick it up before I get home from work, I will burn every fucking thing that belongs to you in my house again."

With Carlos and Logan back at my side, pushing me towards the car, I just turn around and stalk silently, not letting any tears flow or anything. Why didn't I listen to Sienna when she tried to tell me this was happening?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this story will contain, but we are nearing the end, my friends. With that, let me thank all you wonderful people who have taken the time to review/favorite/follow my story OR favorite or follow me as an author. All of these alerts put a smile on my face when I see them in my e-mail, I truly appreciate each and every single one. So thank you, again. SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Guy banter is always awesome, because they're less inhibited than us chicks lol. Haha, glad you liked the drama that went down, now we'll have to se how things go with Sienna. ****BTR-maslow-luv97****- Those yo mama jokes crack me up, they always do haha! Yup, James and Nikki got busted! Now we're gonna have to see what happens :) ****paumichyy****- Nikki's a cheating whore, and I agree poor Logan, BUT he didn't listen to Sienna *smh* :) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- Haha, we'll just have to see what goes down ;) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Yup, this was intense and Logan just happened to bust Nikki and James, but hey he should have listened to Sienna *smh* Men never listen when they should! Dude, I know those Yo Mama jokes are old, I just kinda pulled em out of my memory, cuz yano, I'm kinda old and all. :) ****Emy . Elle****- I totally had to some BIG TIME STANK haha cuz it was just hilarious, poor Kendy, he's still beautiful to me even if he has a stinky ass :P Haha, your Yo Mama joke was good, I never heard that one before! It sucks that Logan is upset, but at least he knows the truth now right? I mean things had to come to a head sometime :) ****ValentineZombie****- Glad you found the chapter funny! Hehe I laugh at serious stuff all the time, I guess because I'm ignorant, but hey confrontations are funny. I feel a bit bad for Logan, but he should have listened to Sienna. Now we're just gonna have to see how things play out :) Again, I love your reviews, you are awesome :) Yano, if you have any Kendall one-shot ideas, my PM box is always open ;) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yup, he totally should have listened. Hmm, I'll have to see what he can about burning the skank's stuff ;) ****CarlosLover****- YUP! They so got busted hehe, it was rightfully deserved! Glad you liked the Yo Mama jokes AND I agree, Mila is WAY better than ANY of the Kardashians hehe. :) ****kachilee07-**** Yeah, the Yo Mama jokes AND Big Time Stank, had to add some comic relief to the chapter lol, I was just in a silly mood while writing! Yup, now Logan knows and he so should have listened to Sienna. Yes every month, whew it did suck, thanks for your concern! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Teacher Logan has a personal life haha. Yeah I feel like 2% bad for him, but Sienna tried to tell him, he wasn't listening. We'll have to see how things go down now :) ****Stephanie . E . M****- Yay glad you liked it! I feel bad for Logan to an extent, he should have listened! :) ****FangedCutie****- Glad ya liked it, James and Nikki totally deserved it. I feel a tiny bit bad for Logan, but he should have listened to his neighbor! :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- Yup Logan found out, he so should have listened. *starts digging a hole* hehe, now we'll just have to see how Sienna reacts :)**

*****I may not be updating tomorrow because I have plans for the afternoon/evening so don't worry if I don't, I'm still alive. ALSO, ****kachilee07**** has a crazy good James one-shot out and if you haven't checked out any of ****ksjf2012**** 's stuff, you really should. She writes some great one-shots as well! And of course you know that ****SuperSillyStories**** is popping out stories left and right, make sure you check them out as well!**

**Sienna's POV**

After going to Evelien's house and chilling with her for a while, telling her all about my plan, which of course she thought was clever and hilarious, I drive the hour to James's house in her car, making sure to be there by 7:45 before all the fun begins. I park directly across the street with the driver's side next to the curb, and keep my hair pulled back with a hat on and a sweatshirt. It's not exactly cold, but it's not hot either, and I figure that the more clothes I wear, the less likely it is that I'll be noticed. Evelien's big black SUV won't be a tip-off, especially with the tinted windows. I sip my soda from Burger King and eat my chicken nuggets while jamming along to the radio, waiting with butterflies in my stomach to see what's gonna take place. I don't know how things went down over at the burger joint, but I can only hope that it went how I had planned. I even had Denise make an anonymous call to Kendall, and tell him to go to Jake's between seven and eight o'clock tonight for a big surprise. Once that was in order, all I did for the rest of the day was pace around restlessly and watch t.v., waiting for the drama to unfold.

Now anxiety wracks through my body when I see a silver car pull up and a short asian girl wearing capri's and a cute green top get out and walk up to the door. Not even two minutes later, a small toyota parks in the driveway and a blonde donning a black mini-dress exits the car, walking up to the door as well. Even if I had the windows open, I wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying, but fingers are pointing back and forth, and hands are on hips in anger. I can't help but to laugh to myself and give myself a mental pat on the back. Even if the first part of my plan falls through, at least this one went well.

The girls are talking back and forth, and much to my entertainment James's car comes speeding down the road and he exits his vehicle, throwing his hands up in the air. Both women, with scowls on their faces approach James, who backs up to his car, and lastly the red car pulling up to the curb right next to his house is the icing on the cake. A spanish woman gets out without even closing the car door and sprints over to him, slapping him straight across the face. Uhh, I guess it's right when they say latin people have short tempers.

Against my initial plan, I put the window halfway down to hear what's going on. What? I can't help it, this is simply too good. All I hear is women yelling and shouting, and Mr. Diamond looking miserable, leaning against his car with his arms crossed, shaking his head. The three women talk amongst themselves for a minute before the asian runs off to her car, the blonde kicks him in the crotch, and the spanish girl picks a nice sized rock up out of the road and throws it to his back windshield, making hundreds of cracks appear. Oh shit, I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my noise, this is awesome!

James's eyes are wide as he moves to inspect the damage, totally forgetting about the females, when the asian girl throws two cans of orange crush at his feet, which burst open and start spraying everywhere. He turns around with his mouth gaped open, trying to shield himself with his hands from the sticky orange foam squirting all over. All three of those women stare at him with a hip propped out, a hand on said hip, and with their other hand up next to their heads, waving.

"What the fuck is going on?!", he yells as they all trudge back to their own cars and one by one they leave. I watch as James's shoulders sag while he walks to his door and slams his palm against the thick wood before disappearing inside. A tiny part of me wants to feel bad, but I refuse to give in to that. James Diamond is a man-whore who deserves what just happened because he's not innocent himself and he's put many women through hell; it was all gonna come to the end like this in due time, I just gave it a little boost.

...

It's almost ten o'clock at night when I finally get home, and I am thoroughly exhausted; both mentally and physically. I get out of my car and lock it, then grab my mail from the mailbox and head up the walkway when I hear my name being called by Logan. Of course, if that one part of the plan went well, he knows all about Nikki now and that's all he deserves from me. We were friends and although he acted like a complete jerk-off, he did need to find the truth out about Nikki.

I pretend like I don't hear him, and I continue up to my door, not even bothering to look over his way. I get it unlocked and open when footsteps coming my way are getting closer and I hurry up to scramble inside, trying to shut the door but Logan's foot gets in the way. "I know you heard me calling your name", he states.

I whip my head around and keep my eyes icy. "Yeah, I have no wishes to talk to you. So if you could kindly remove your foot from my door, I'd greatly appreciate it".

Logan sighs, and I notice just how distraught he does look. Oh well, I remind myself, I tried to tell him but he didn't wanna listen. "Sienna, I'm sorry", he says.

"I'm sorry, too. For trying to be a good friend to you and then just getting shoved to the side like some piece of dog crap on the carpet", I let my dismay be known and attempt to close my door again, to no avail. I just roll my eyes, refusing to look at Logan again.

"Look", out of the corner of my eye I see him run his fingers through his hair. "I saw Nikki with someone else tonight. You were right."

"Yeah. James. Told ya so", I can't keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "Now please move your foot so I can close my door", I attempt again.

He just stays in place, not listening, and I turn away frustrated. "You knew she was with James?", his voice raises. "You knew all about James and Nikki together?", he's full of disbelief and hurt, which tugs at my heart. I can imagine how he's feeling but he doesn't deserve my sympathy.

"I tried to tell you Friday", I snap, setting my purse and mail down on the counter.

"But you didn't say it was James", he scoffs, and I hear the sound of my door closing before Logan's in my kitchen several feet behind me.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I mentioned James's name or not, you didn't believe me because you thought everything was all hunky dory with you and Nikki", I spin around quickly. "You need to get out of my house".

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me", he states matter of factly and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you. I'm going to bed", I mutter and sprint up the stairs to my bedroom, closing the door behind me and turning the lock into place.

"Sienna", he knocks on the door.

"There's nothing to talk about!", I yell, my anger rising. I mean, who the hell does he think he is just coming all up in my house like this? I stomp to the door and stand there. "You basically called me a liar when I tried to tell you. I was just trying to be a good friend, and then you had to take it a little further and assume that I'm in love with you. You were pretty nasty to me and wouldn't even listen to me. Because of that, our friendship is over. So just go home."

"Sienna I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I've been wanting to apologize to you about it. I didn't mean what I said that night."

"Well you did and you know what? Maybe you were right Logan!", I yank the hoodie off and follow it up with my t-shirt. All I want right now is a hot shower and to go to bed.

"Right about what?", he asks.

"Maybe I did have a bit of feelings for you", I unbutton my jeans and slide the zipper down before tugging them off my legs, not caring that I'm telling the truth. "Even though we agreed to only be friends with benefits. Everyone said it wouldn't work out and they were right. I'm just glad things went down the way they did, so I found out a lot sooner what kind of person you really are. It's a shame what happened to you. Nikki suckered you back and you fell for it. But you'll live Logan. You're a strong person and you'll move on. Just go watch a movie or rent a hooker for the night or call Carlos or Kendall, or something because WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS."

"Does the benefits part still apply?"

I laugh bitterly at his audacity, then pick up a shoe and throw it at the door, watching it bounce off before yanking it open. With raw fury coursing through me, I push past him in just my bra and panties, stopping to slap his in his cheek, wincing when it makes a loud sound. "No, we are nothing Logan Mitchell." I stare directly into his eyes and then stalk off to the bathroom for my shower. "If you're still here when I get out of the bath, I'm calling the police. You are unwelcome here. What you're doing right now is considered intruding."

I slam the door closed and lock it behind me again, at the sight of his mouth hanging open. I'm tired of letting men treat me how they want and I refuse to stand for it any longer. I am the person calling shots in my life, no one else will have power over me again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N And chapter 17 is here. Just a warning, this is the end. There will be a chapter 18 which will be an epilogue so yeah. I would like to kindly thank you lovely reviewers for keeping me motivated and also say that I love hearing your opinins and feedback :) SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Ha I felt a bit bad for James, but he deserved everything that he got...I think he got away pretty easily honestly! Yup Sienna had to take a stand for herself against Logan and show her she's not gonna be walked all over haha :) ****paumichyy****- Yup James definitely deserved it, even if I felt the tiniest bit bad for him lol. Yeah Logan's just messed up right now huh? :) ****BatGirlHenderson****- Ha, I'm glad you're loving this. It was quite entertaining wasn't it? :) ****kachilee07****- Yup Sienna was boss this chapter huh? I think James deserved everything he got, he's lucky it wasn't worse haha! And Logan, poor guy's brain must've been numb *smh* Bless his messed up little heart... totally agree, men ARE dumb, I live with one haha seriously I don't know where their brains are half the time! :) ****BTR-maslow-luv97****- Yes the James thing was quite hilarious, I loved writing it. And Logan was a big buttlicker, but as you said, Sienna tried to tell him before, he just didn't want to listen. And hooray for Sienna for taking a stand for herself ;) ****ValentineZombie****- "Hunky dory" huh? I've heard it a few times in my life and it fit so yeah lol. Confrontation with James was pretty entertaining, and hell yes for Sienna, she needs to stick up for herself! Logan did act like a dick, but he totally should have listened to Sienna when she tried to warn him. And him still asking for the benefits part? What can I say, men are big horndogs haha. I DARE you to send me in a Kendall one-shot idea ANYTHING you want... ;) ****SmytheChix1990****- I feel a bit bad for Logan, BUT he should have listened! Glad you're liking this, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Haha James so got his balls handed to him on a silver platter,man if that was real, I would so be lmao. Yeah Logan was a total dick, but in his defense he was kinda still jacked up from learning about Nikki and James (with his own eyes haha) :) ****CarlosLover****- Bahahaha you aren't the only one, BUT sex is the last thing on your mind when you're that pissed off and tired lol :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- The thing with James was funny and although I feel the tiniest bit bad for Logan, Sienna did try to warn him before, he didn't listen, so he brought these consequences upon himself. :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- Haha, I love when girls tell guys off, it just makes me smile so much :) ****Emy . Elle****- Poor James, but he did deserve it. And Logan, what an idiot, but his poor heart is broken so maybe he just wan't thinking right. And I'm proud of Sienna for doing what she did, she should stand up for herself. :) ****Tokala****- Hell yes, women scorned in my stories don't just give in all that easily lol. I mean, life isn't like that and I'm not gonna pretend it is haha. I agree, Yay for strong female leads :) ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****- Ooooh being sick sucks. Yup Sienna got revenge on James and Logan turned into a retard haha. Feels are good, any which way they go around lol, cuz they always come back to wanting to jump his bones, I can guarantee this :) ****FangedCutie****-Yup, Logan should have listened AND James got hit by the karma bus, good summary :) Oooh luckily you didn't wake up the kiddos, that would've sucked! :) **

*****Also if you haven't checked out Love Me, Love Me by ****BigTimeO****, give it a chance and tell her how awesome it is. It's quite entertaning and keeps you on your toes. Don't let the summary scare you away, I promise it's not as bad as it seems! Oh yeah and for those of you who haven't come across it yet, I started a new Logan chapter story last night called Bad Romance, if you maybe wanna check it out :)**

I wearily climb out of my car Tuesday evening after work, exhausted almost all the way to the bone. First, I didn't get much sleep last night because of all the ado that went on, and second it just seemed to be one of those days where almost nothing went right, the hospital was packed, and patients weren't easily appeased. Add sexual harrassment on top of that, and you have a pissed off Sienna. I know that Mr. Murphy, an eighty two year old man recooperating after knee surgery is rather senile, but that doesn't give him the right to grope me or pinch my butt every time I strolled past him. It's not like I could slap his hand away, I just had to tell him to stop and walk away, much to my dismay.

I slowly head up the walkway, noticing a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates sitting right in front of my door. The thought brings a quick smile to my face as I bend down to catch a whiff of the floral scent, but the card in the holder immediately wipes that away. While the flowers are beautiful, I don't want to accept them along with the card that reads _I'm sorry. Come over at 7 -Logan_. Even if it was from James, I would have kept both items, but I just can't from Logan.

Bitterness creeps into my bones and on a whim, I pick up the flowers and the candy, and carry them both over to the swing on my neighbor's porch and drop them off before going back to my house and letting myself inside. I'm not one bitch to be fucked with, flowers and candy aren't the remedy to everything; and yeah it worked when I gave it to Mr. Mitchell after I screwed up, but I'm not gonna be that weak and give in easily.

After taking a shower and changing into my favorite lounge wear, I grab some strawberry pop-tarts from the pantry and plunk my ass down onto the couch, grabbing the remote to turn the t.v. on. I settle on watching Jersey Shore for a while, and eventually feel myself dozing off. I'm too tired to care, so I let myself fall into a slumber, only to awaken to a dark house later and the shrill sound of police sirens outside.

Blue and red lights are flashing wildly from what I can see through my blinds, and I jump up off the couch. Please don't tell me Mrs. Temple from next door fell down the stairs again and broke her hip, or forgot to turn the burners off on her stove. The poor old woman is seventy five years old, lives alone, and is still doing everything for herself. Being the nice person that I am, I indulged her in a cup of coffee a time or two, and learned that her husband passed away a few years ago, and that she's in the beginning stage of alzeimer's disease. I've also been informed by she herself, that she has no family to take care of her, so I do what I can from time to time to help out the poor old woman.

I run to the window, and see that the driveway in front of Mrs. Temple's driveway is empty, but another look around has my eyes spotting a firetruck, an ambulance, and two police cars in Logan's driveway. I feel my body tense up, did Nikki come back and kill him or something? I stand here numbly for a few minutes until I see the back of the ambulance close and terror courses through my veins. Is Logan okay? What happened?

Before I know it, I'm panicking, and running across the yard bare footed to two police officers in uniform standing on the porch. "What happened? Is he okay?", I ask frantically, almost not even recognizing my own voice.

"Ma'am, were gonna have to ask you to please step down off the porch", the short chubby one says.

"O-okay", I stutter, backing up until I'm standing in the grass again, wrapping my arms around myself. I know I have to remain calm, I work in a hospital and know typical protocol, but it's hard when it's personal. "Can you please just tell me what happened?", I ask again.

"All I can say right now is that there was a fire", a fireman comes out from behind me, startling me, and pulls me to the side by my elbow. "I saw you come from next door, I suggest you go home for now while we try to get everything straightened out", he turns me towards my house. Is he retarded? Yeah I'm just gonna go home and completely fucking relax not knowing what the hell has happened to Logan. It's true that we weren't on the best of terms last night, but that doesn't mean I have a death wish for him. Throughout our several months of friendship, we've had lots of good times and I've grown to care for him.

I snap my eyes at the man and walk back over to my yard, standing here watching everything that happens. Fucker can't make me go back in my own house. I don't know how much time passes until the ambulance leaves first, followed by a police car, the firetruck, and last is the other cruiser, leaving an SUV with lights on top flashing.

"Can somebody just fucking tell me what's going on please?", I yell as I nervously twirl the ends of my hair with my fingers, feeling my knees weaken. Several of my other neighbors are standing out in their yards as well, just as wide-eyed and curious as I am. They're only quiet when bad things happen right?

I collapse on my butt, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, resting my head on my knees. More time goes by until I see two figures appear in the doorway, and step out onto the porch. The light reveals one as a casually dressed man with a ballcap, the other being Logan dressed in skinny jeans and a gray button down. My heart leaps into my throat and before I know it, I'm two feet away from Mr. Mitchell, flinging myself into his arms. He looks surprised as I approach, but I wrap my arms tightly around his waist, feeling a sob trying to break loose from me, and the conversation he was having comes to a conclusion. "Okay so I have your card", I feel one of his arms wrap loosely around my waist as he talks to the other man. "And I'll call if I need anything".

"Great, thanks. Just find someplace else to stay tonight, and leave your windows open tonight and all day tomorrow to clear the air", he responds and walks off, and Logans arms are at my shoulders, pushing me off of him gently.

"Sienna, what's wrong?", he asks, concerned.

I lift my head to look up at him. "I-I thought something happened to you. I was sleeping on the couch and when I woke up, all this shit was going on", I respond, taking a step back, crossing my arms over my chest self-consciously. I'm out here in pajamas and no bra, not the brightest idea.

"Oh", he shakes his head back and forth and sighs, sliding his hands into his pockets. "No there was a small fire in my kitchen, that's all", he answers.

"Okay", I nod and remember that I'm supposed to be mad at him. Not wanting to walk away because I realize how much he does mean to me, but not knowing exactly what to say, I blurt out the next question. "Why was there a fire in your kitchen?"

"Umm...", his eyes find the returned flowers and chocolates on the swing and one of his hands comes up to rub at the back of his neck. "I was trying to cook you dinner...and it didn't go according to plan." I can't help but to giggle at the four band-aids adorning each of the fingers of his left hand that he holds up for me to see.

I'm stunned, speechless for a couple of seconds until his words sink in. "You were cooking me dinner?"

"Yeah. I was giving you my best chance at another apology because I acted inappropriately to you last night. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly and my mind was still reeling from the whole confrontation thing with Nikki", his eyes stay down to his feet, which he shuffles back and forth.

Hearing this confession magically melts away all of my ill feelings toward him and I reach out to squeeze his arm and joke, "Wow, I never had a guy almost amputate his hand or burn down his house trying to cook for me before".

Logan's gaze finds mine and his lips curl up at the edges. "There's a first time for everything. Besides I kinda suck at using knives and the stove", he nods. "I really am sorry though, Sienna", he turns serious.

"I know you are", I touch his arm again, to let him know I'm genuine. "And I'll forgive you this time", I prop a hand on my hip and tease. "But next time there's no get out of jail free cards."

Logan's arm comes around my shoulders in a friendly manner. "How did I get so lucky to have the world's best neighbor?", he asks.

I immediately catch on to his hint. "Is that your way of asking if you can stay at my house tonight?", I tip my head up at him.

"Maybe?", he wiggles his eyebrows hopefully.

"Hmm", I tap my pointer finger against my chin as if I'm thinking hard and look over at my dark house. "I do have an extra room set up that you can sleep in, friend", I emphasize the word, because for a while that's all we'll be, if it ever turns into something more. Neither one of us are in the right state of mind or place in our lives to be trying to jump into something new, but I can handle being Mr. Mitchell's friend. Just friend, not including benefits. "But I'll have to ask if you can go do that thing down in the basement with fusebox because it seems to have blown again."

"I'd say that's a fair deal", he responds with a wink. "Let me go grab my flashlight first. By the way, is it possible you could fix me something to eat since dinner didn't work out?"

I've taken a few steps towards my yard but stop suddenly. "That's almost pushing it mister", I joke as I spin around and point at him. "Luckily I don't allow my guests to go hungry in my house. Anyway, what were you making me for dinner?", curiosity finally settles in.

"I had a stir-fry and a bananas foster for dessert. You know, the thing they light on fire in restaurants? That kinda didn't go too well. I poured too much rum which bled out onto the counter and when I lit it, the dishtowel went up in flames as well as half of my counter. It's minimal damage though, but I kinda flipped out and called 911. Several things will have to be replaced but it's not gonna be too expensive."

"I'm glad to know you survived", I keep the mood light as I being strutting away. "And don't forget the chocolate when you come over neighbor", I call back over my shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I feel like crap and don't feel like writing shout-outs right now, but thank you so much to those of you who reviewed/favorited/followed this story, I had a lot of fun writing it. I still have to finish up Shot In The Dark, although I'm unsure how many more chapters it will have, and I've already started one more Logan chapter story called Bad Romance, and very soon I will be starting a new Kendall story based on the one-shot I wrote last night titled All I Want To Say, which will have the same name, but will be a multi-chapter story, so if you're interested, look out for those! Hope you like this!**

**Six Months Later**

It's late when I get off work Friday evening, and I'm caught off guard to see Logan leaning against the hood of my car in the parking garage holding a bouquet of flowers. I notice him before he notices me, but his lips break out into a smile when he hears my footsteps approaching and turns to me. "Hey hey, got a hot date tonight?", I ask and point to the flowers while digging around in my purse for my keys. I find them and push the unlock button on the remote.

His eyes widen briefly and he stands up straight. "No, they're for you actually", he says.

I reach the car door, standing two feet away from his outstretched hand, the fragrant floral scent wafting up to my nose from the bright arrangement of daisies and lilies. "My birthday isn't until next month, silly", I giggle slightly and wait for him to move to the side. I waste no time in sighing with relief as I swing the heavy bag from my shoulder and open the door, tossing it into the passenger seat and rolling my sore shouler to ease the tension.

Once that task is completed, I straighten my back, to see Logan nibbling on his bottom lip, making his dimples appear. "I know", he rubs at the back of his neck and then questions, "But it is November right?"

"Yeah", I nod my head, trying to figure out what he's talking about.

"Well do you remember what happened six months ago?", he asks, amusement on his face.

Six months ago was May. What happens in May? Mother's Day? But what relevance would that have? Ahhhh, a though occurs to me. "Cinco de Mayo?", I exclaim and clap my hands together. I got totally trashed when Logan and I went out to a Mexican restaurant, and he ended up nursing me back to good health the next day. Who knew a hangover could last well until eight o'clock at night?

"Well yeah, but does anything else come to mind?", his eyes twinkle mischieviously and his lips move to the side.

"Ohhh, the fire at your house!", I state. I mean, it was back in May, the second day to be precise; but what does that have to do with flowers?

"Yeah, and...", his raspy voice trails off.

"We've been friends again for six months?", I raise an eyebrow and guess.

"Do you remember our little agreement?", he's a bit apprehensive.

A certain memory comes rushing back to me. _We were both sitting on my couch Indian style, him on one end, me all the way against the other. A horror movie was playing on HBO, something he'd been dying to see and out of the blue, he grabbed my remote and turned the volume down. I looked at him in curiosity, when he scooted closer to me. "I have a confession to make", he blurted out._

_ I turned towards him, pulling my legs up to my chest. "What is it?", I asked._

_ Logan drew in a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair before speaking again. "That night you went out with Evan, I was jealous. I was insanely jealous because you looked incredible and any guy would be crazy to see you like that and not want to put his hands all over you. While you were out with him, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know our agreement was friends with benefits, but I might have caught a few feelings and I was going to suggest that we only sleep with eachother and then maybe kinda see where things lead to. _

_ When I saw him drop you off, I didn't know what to do. I-I pretty much stalked over and attacked you against the wall", he says sheepishly. " I wanted to come over and talk to you the next day, to give you an explanation, but Nikki was back. I'm fucking retarded for even pushing you to the side for her, but you have to understand that I loved her. She and I were together for a while and my feelings hadn't faded away just yet. If I had the choice to go back in time and change it all, I would. Sitting here with you now, comparing the way you treat me and the way Nikki and other girls did, you just blow my mind, Sienna. And I want us to be more than friends, but-"_

_ "No!", I leaned over and clamped my hand over his mouth. "No Logan. But it's not the right time", I intervened, not wanting to hear it. It's not that I didn't believe him, in fact I'm quite sure we both had feelings for eachother, but the timing wasn't right so there's no sense in rehashing things or talking about something that doesn't even exist right now. "We both just went through some shit and I think we both need some time to cool off and get our bearings straight before either one of us tries to move on with ANYONE."_

_ I finally let my hand drop when he starts nodding his head. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to say. I was going to suggest that if neither one of us is seeing someone in six months, that maybe we could...try again."_

_ My heart leapt at the thought, I couldn't deny wanting to be with this man, but I couldn't, considering the circumstances. "That sounds like a fair agreement to me", I answered with a smile. _

"Ohhh", I widen my eyes dramatically, feeling my heart rate pick up when I realize what's going on, but I don't want to give in that easily. I both want and deserve a man who's going to romance me and make me feel special. If he's getting at what I think he is, then he's going to ask. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as I say, "You said that if you helped me put Christmas lights up and decorate outside my house, then I have to help you decorate your Christmas tree since you suck at it", I nod ferociously. "I haven't gone back on that, but the holidays aren't until next month".

I watch his smile disappear and his head hangs down to his chest. I almost feel bad but I'm not going to settle for less than what I deserve. I can't take my eyes off of him as he raises his head, those delicious chocolate orbs meeting mine, and he takes a step closer, making me inhale deeply. "Sienna, you said we could try...us." He takes my hand, raising it to his mouth to brush his lips across the top. "It's been six months and I want to take you out. Be forewarned though that this is more than a friendly date, but I'm not going to rush you into anything. What do you say?"

"Hmm", I tease and tap the tip of my index finger against my lips. He's looking at me so hopefully with a hint of fear, that I can't bring myself to drag it out any longer. "Yes, Logan. I'd love to go on a real date with you", I tip my head and smile at him.

"Yeah?", he repeats as if he didn't hear me properly. "You will?", his lips are pressed together.

"Yes, Logan", I giggle and snake my hand to the back of his neck, lifting myself up on the tips of my toes to move my face closer to his Logan's arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him tightly, and our lips meet. Even though it's not our first kiss, and it's been over half a year, I sigh contentedly at the familiarity and how right it feels. I've been waiting a long time for this, unsure if it would ever come to this moment.


End file.
